The Trip Down the Memory Lane
by Kagome93
Summary: When Chris reacts badly to an incident with a demon, the Charmed ones want to know more about Chris's secrets even more and casts a spell that sends the Charmed ones to unravel more about him. Will his identity be revealed? Another Chris revelation story
1. Chapter 1

Trip down the Memory Lane

Summary: When Chris reacts badly to an incident with a demon, the Charmed ones want to know more about Chris's secrets even more and casts a spell that sends the Charmed ones to unravel more about him. Will his identity be revealed? Well duh because this is a revelation fic

Chris's active powers are: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, *Molecular Dispersion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, *Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, *Atmokinesis, *Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleorbing, Astral Projection, Empathy, Levitation, *Telepathy, Shield, *Projection and Healing.

If anyone is interested I can post Good Wyatt's powers later too.

The symbol '*' represent the powers that he got from his Elder side.

Xxxx

Prologue

Piper was cleaning the table, they just had dinner, for the first time all three of her sisters had, had dinner together in weeks. Since Phoebe moved away toHong Kongand Paige moved in with Richard, they hardly had dinner together or spent time together but today they were together

Paige and Phoebe were bickering together in the table while she was cleaning it, safe to say they had fallen back in their usual way. It was nice feeling to, to be together again.

While they were lounging around, suddenly blue orbs filled the place and they looked up to see Chris

"Hey-" said Chris but stopped when he noticed it was all three of them together

"What?" asked Phoebe as she looked at him

"Oh nothing, its just this is the first time I've seen you three together, who gave you the lift?" asked Chris looking at Phoebe

"Oh Paige did" said Phoebe and Chris nodded

"What is it Chris? Is there another demon attack?" asked Piper genuinely tired, no venom in her voice

"Kind of I found out about a demon" said Chris nervously

"Fine we will go after we finish the dessert" said Paige indulging at which Chris rolled his eyes

"But-" said Chris but he was cut off when Piper started talking

"No buts, we are going after the desserts so you grab a seat and eat it, after which we will go" said Piper distracted

At which Chris stared at Piper incredulously…did his mom just offer him food?

"Me, food?" asked Chris blinking

"Yeah, I made the extra for…habit but I don't want to waste it so eat it, after which we will go" said Piper

Chris was surprised but none the less sat down and started eating the dessert, still shocked at her mother's civility towards him.

Just as they were eating however, they were shocked as suddenly they heard a noise and turned around to see 6 demons shimmering in. Instantly all four of them got in action, when the demons started throwing fireballs at them, Paige kept orbing them away, while Phoebe levitated and knocked them down

Chris was kept throwing them away using telekinesis and Piper kept blowing them up

"Well this is a bit random" said Paige as she orbed the demons away

"I think we were relaxing too much" said Piper as she kept vanquishing them

"I'd say" said Chris as he kept telekinetically flinging them away

Piper flicked her hands one last time and the last demon was finally vanquished

At which all four of them relaxed

"Piece of a cake" said Phoebe smiling at which Piper rolled her eyes

However, neither of them noticed another demon shimmering in or did they notice the athame he threw, Piper was rolling her eyes when suddenly she felt something hitting her, looking down she noticed the athame in her abdomen

"Piper!" shouted Phoebe, Chris and Paige

Paige looked to look at the demon angrily but to her shock lighting bolts came and attacked the demon before she could do anything, she looked, to see who was doing that; expecting to be Leo as Electrokinesis was an Elder power, but to her shock it was Chris who was electrocuting the demons. She was shocked but then Chris vanquished the demon with Electrokinesis, she was shocked but she ran to Piper instead when she saw her fallen and injured sister.

"Piper!" shouted Paige as she went next to her

Phoebe was frozen in shock but gasped when she suddenly felt a rush of guilt, devastation and sadness hit her, which definitely weren't from her. She looked behind to see it was from Chris, who was frozen, his face blank but she could see in his eyes, which were filling up with unshed tears, at this Phoebe was shocked. Why was Chris having such a reaction?

Chris was frozen as he watched his mother fallen, it was a déjà vu of the time she had died in his 14th birthday

_'No…this shouldn't be happening…she will live for 14 more years…' _thought Chris single minded as he kept staring at her, he fell on his knees kneeling next to hers.

Phoebe then ripped her eyes from Chris when she heard Paige crying for Leo, but he didn't appear

"Paige…heal Piper" said Phoebe, tears in her eyes

"I cant" said Paige

"I don't care, try" said Phoebe, not wanting to lose another sister

Paige tried but when the golden healing glow didn't come, she whimpered, hating herself for the first time for her inability because she would lose her sister because of it. She took her hands away and openly started crying when she couldn't help her sister.

"Damn it Leo, get your god damned ass in here" shouted Phoebe angrily but when his blue and white orbs didn't appear, she started crying

_'He wont come, he wont come this time either' _thought Chris, anger boiling at the fact that even this time round he wouldn't come to save her.

"This cant be happening again…" whispered Phoebe

Paige stopped suddenly when she noticed golden glow coming from Chris's hands

"What the…" said Paige

Chris, who was devastated, noticed the glow from his hands in shock

_'Impossible…' _he thought shocked but then he didn't want to look for gift in horse's mouth, and afraid he would lose it, he immediately put his hands on top of her, the golden glow slowly started healing the wound, in few minutes the wounds were healed.

Phoebe and Paige were shocked but none the less were happy that their sister was alive and hugged Piper when Piper became conscious

After pulling away from Piper, Phoebe then looked at Chris

"I thought you couldn't heal…?" asked Phoebe

"I couldn't until now…" said Chris as he looked at his hands in disbelieve

When he couldn't heal his mom when he was 14 he always assumed perhaps he would never gain his healing power but apparently he was wrong. He then noticed that all three of them were staring at him

He froze, seeing that his mother was safe, he instantly orbed out because he didn't want them to see how effected he was by his mother's almost death, it could be suspicious, however it was already too late for that as the three of them, especially Phoebe was staring at him incredulously as he orbed out, because she could feel all of his feelings

Only 2 minutes after Chris orbed out, blue and white orbs formed into Leo

"What is the problem?" asked Leo as he formed but froze as he took in the site of the broken furniture and all three of the sisters on the ground, however seeing how pale Piper was, he froze even more

"What happened? What did I miss?" asked Leo worried

"Quiet a lot" said Paige in shock


	2. Chapter 2

"What…happened? Where the hell are you! How dare you! Why didn't you come when I called for you! Because of you, Piper almost died you asshole!" said Phoebe angrily

Usually she was as cool as a cucumber but today…after almost losing her second sister, which crashed her, she, was seething mad at Leo. God knows what she would have done if Chris hadn't gained his healing ability and healed, although why on earth Chris reacted so intensely to Piper almost dying; that was a conundrum.

At the mention of Piper's name, Leo paled

"What? What do you mean? What happened…?" asked Leo shocked

"Because of you, she almost ended up in the gates of heaven! We were calling you because we freaking needed you Leo!" said Paige now angrily too, she may be half pacifist but after almost losing her sister, she had right to be pissed off

"What…happened?" asked Leo again, scared as he took in the sight of Piper who still looked pale

"A demon attacked Piper with an athame and she was flipping bleeding to death, because of your lateness, we almost lost our sister, Leonardo Wyatt; if Piper had been dead by the time you appeared I would have found a way to torture you" said Phoebe in a cold tone

"I…I was in a meeting, because of which I couldn't hear your call" said Leo as he almost ran next to Piper worriedly "Wait…how did you survive?" asked Leo confused but thanking god none the less that she wasn't dead

"Luckily Chris healed her" said Phoebe

"But I thought he was half whitelighter and he couldn't heal" said Leo confused

"He couldn't…apparently he just did it the first time today, he looked shell shocked about it but I am glad that his healing ability kicked in, otherwise we would be one short sister again" said Paige glad

"Chris actually healed me? Huh…" said Piper surprised

"What's wrong Leo?" asked Phoebe noticing Leo's face, she didn't need to use her empathy to see his conflicting emotions in his face

"It's just…our healing is triggered with love, and, remember when we swapped powers and you tried to heal me Piper?" asked Leo at which Piper nodded "You had the power of full whitelighter and it took your love for me, for you to heal me. For half whitelighters…for that power to be triggered it will be more harder because they will need more stronger bonds of love to trigger healing…so Chris" said Leo as his eyes squinted

"So Chris obviously had to have a much stronger love than Piper had for Leo to heal? Is that even possible, I mean you guys love each other crazily, before you became Elder and totally destroyed it and all, so for Chris to have a stronger love…does that mean _he _is in love with Piper?" contemplated Paige

"Well…he has been always slightly partial towards Piper…" said Leo, jealously peaking in at that fact that this new whitelighter might be in love with his ex-wife

"What do you mean? You do notice I am right here right?" said Piper

Leo ignored her snipe comment and explained his own comment

"I don't know…its just I noticed from up there, if they would call for him, sometimes he wont come, but whenever you shout for him, he always came instantly. Not to mention, whenever you shouted at him, I noticed that he would take that blow more than if Paige told him" explained Leo, he had noticed that but be always kept it at bay because he was jealous enough already of Chris, the fact he might have feelings for his wife would make him too much jealous

"You are right, every time you shouted at him or bitched at him, even though he took empath blocking potion, I could get the gist of his feelings and he always took your comments to heart more than anything Paige ever said" said Phoebe

"I noticed the orbing when Piper called but never actually thought anything of it, what is it with our whitelighters being partial to Piper" joked Paige trying to lighten mood but with the dark look in Leo's face, and the non amused look in Piper shut her up

"And today…" started Phoebe at this all of them looked at her

"What?" asked Piper

"And today when Piper got injured and you weren't coming, I could feel all of his feelings and lets just say I am very glad I cannot get a reading out of him usually" said Phoebe

"Why?" asked Leo

"Because his feelings were so intense, I was overwhelmed with sadness and devastation, god it was so much and so intense I couldn't even feel what I was feeling myself!" said Phoebe amazed at Chris's feelings

"But the question is…why? Obviously Chris must care a lot for Piper to heal her, and his feelings state that too…but why? I mean, no offense Piper, but out of the three of us, you were the one who treated him worse" said Paige

At which, Piper rolled her eyes but knew that Paige was right. She was wondering why the young whitelighter would care for her enough to heal, she surely did not treat him well, at which she was regretting now, he cared for them even after all she and they all had done to him.

"Maybe he is in love with Piper?" suggested Paige, at which Leo's mood darkened and Piper looked shocked

"Well, it could be a possibility, must be a tradition…all the whitelighter we have falling for you Piper, what is your magic?" asked Phoebe smirking, trying to lighten up the mood

Piper rolled her eyes and then started fiddling with a pen and paper

"Piper…what are you doing?" asked Phoebe as she noticed her sister fiddling and writing down something

"Okay, I always wanted to know what was in his mind but this is the tip of ice berg, I am more curious on why he behaved like this and I need an answer" said Piper as she started writing down something

"Piper! We can't do that!" said Phoebe as she looked at Leo and Paige for help

"I think I agree with that, this way we might find out what Chris is not telling us" said Leo, wanting to know more about the future whitelighter and his attachment with Piper

"I don't mind, this could be useful" said Paige

At this Phoebe groaned, it was ridiculous but none of her sisters or her brother in law supported her; this would be an invasion of privacy but could they care? No!

"Got it" said Piper and showed the spell to Paige and Phoebe

"Already? I think Piper will steal your crown of the spell writer Pheebs" said Paige smirking and which they rolled their eyes

"Alright…let's do this" said Piper

Phoebe sighed and then looked at the spell, Leo stood next to Piper

_"Hear our words, hear our cry_

_Hear the hope within our mind_

_Show us what we wish to know_

_Locked in our whitelighter's mind"_

Said all three of them together, and instantly a white light surrounded all four of them and, four of them vanished without a trace…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris's active powers are: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, *Molecular Dispersion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, *Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, *Atmokinesis, *Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleorbing, Astral Projection, Empathy, Levitation, *Telepathy, Shield, *Projection and Healing**

**'*' shows the power which are Elder's powers**

**Chris has a number of powers but infront of the Charmed ones and Leo, he only uses his telekinesis to lay low and to hide how powerful he is.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In the Future Phoebe's husband is Cole; who had been resurrected later as a human sometime in season 8. Future Paige's husband will remain Henry, Coop exists but he isn't Phoebe's husband.**

xxxx

The lights disappeared and it formed into the Charmed ones and Leo

"Okay…where the hell are we?" asked Phoebe as she looked around them

"That is a very good question…" said Piper as she took in the environment too.

"Definitely not in the manor" said Paige

At which everyone rolled their eyes

"You don't say" said Leo

They were surrounded by complete darkness, like an abyss, nothing there

"Do you think the spell backfired?" asked Leo uncertain

"It's a possibility, I mean technically…we did that spell for our use so it could count as personal gain?" said Phoebe, hoping they can go away as she didn't want to invade Chris's privacy, no matter how curious she was.

"Maybe we should try another spell to go back" said Paige

Phoebe was ready to agree but then Piper spoke

"No I want to know more about our whitelighter!" said Piper, she wanted to know more, her feelings on the young witchlighters were very complicated. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't, there was something about him that made her want to take care of him, she felt connected to him slightly as her connection to Wyatt, not as strong but there. This made her confused and even more frustrated on him, as she wanted to dislike him but couldn't.

So now with the opportunity, she wanted to find out more about him and the future

Leo opened his mouth to agree but then suddenly Paige yelped as the darkness, which had been surrounding them, slowly started disappearing as lights appeared

"What the hell…" whispered Phoebe and Piper was amazed too

"What's happening?" asked Piper, stepping closer to Leo

"I think the spell is working after all" said Leo as he looked around as well.

As the colours changed and swirled, the Charmed ones and their ex Whitelighter watched. Finally it stopped and they took in where they where they were.

_They seemed to be in an office, there was a dim light, but there was hardly anything in it except some chair and table. The walls were dull coloured_; Piper was scrutinizing the room, which looked oddly familiar.

Suddenly Piper gasped, at which everyone looked at her

"What's wrong Piper?" asked Leo as he looked at Piper worried

"That is P3, that's my club! That's the back room in my club" said Piper shocked and astonished

Paige looked surprised but took in the sight, it indeed was P3, but it took drastically different, somehow darker.

"What the hell happened to my club?" asked Piper outloud shocked

"More importantly, why are we in your club in the first place?" asked Leo confused

Piper was about to say something when she suddenly jumped, surprised, as she noticed a young girl, sitting in a chair, looking at something

"What happened?" asked Paige

"Look" pointed Piper, and all of them looked where she was pointing to see her

"Who is she…" wondered Phoebe as she walked over to see who it was, the rest following her

_The girl looked 13 years old; she had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Her facial features were oddly familiar and she was looking at a picture._

Phoebe, curious, was about to take a peak at the photo, when suddenly she stopped as she heard a noise

_They heard a loud thump and a voice called out_

_"Prue?" shouted a young, boyish voice_

"Whoa! Her name is Prue?" shouted Paige shocked at the coincidence

Piper was shocked too but then they saw the door opening

_The door, which had been locked, opened and a young boy who looked 16 years old appeared. He had a mop of brown hair, with bangs and he had emerald hair_

Paige suddenly gasped

"What?" asked Leo and Piper

"That's…that's Chris!" said Paige as she took in the sight of younger Chris

"What?" asked Leo surprised

Piper was now examining the boy even more, she could see the similarities but was even more shocked to see the younger version of Chris.

_"Prue…what are you doing here?" asked Chris_

_"Nothing…reminiscing I guess, I was missing mom today…" said Prue as she looked in the picture in her hand_

Piper, having gotten over the shock of the sight of Chris, curiously went over the little girl and looked at the picture. She gasped then as she looked at the picture

"Oh my god…" said Piper

Leo, even more curious, went over and was frozen in shock too

"What? What?" asked Paige

"Phoebe…take a look at this" said Piper

Phoebe, now curious, went forward, and Paige followed too

Phoebe looked down to see it and then she froze in shock too.

_In the picture, there was an older version of Phoebe, smiling happily and her arms were wrapped around the same girl, except the little girl looked younger, 11 years old._

"Oh god…" said Phoebe shocked

"She is your daughter Pheebs" said Paige shocked at the sight of the little girl, Prue, who was her niece

"Wow…" said Phoebe, not being able to believe that she had a daughter in the future

_Chris sighed and sat next to his little cousin and wrapped his one arm around her_

_"Well…join the club, the slogan is Lonely as the day goes" said Chris_

_"You miss my mom?" asked Prue raising her eyebrows_

_"No…I miss my own mom more" said Chris smiling bitterly_

"Wait…why would my daughter miss me? Where am I? Why is she here alone?" asked Phoebe shocked and slightly scared

"I…I don't know…" said Paige

"And why is she with Chris?" asked Piper surprised to see her niece with Chris

_"So…what's the plan?" Prue suddenly, looking at Chris "You were in the meeting with the rest of them strategizing, what did you come up with, then?" _

_"We decided, that I will go and retrieve the Book of Shadows, from **his **influence" said Chris_

_"What? Are you insane Chris? You are going to go alone, to get the Book under his nose? You are going to get killed!" said Prue angrily_

"Well…Phoebe's daughter genuinely seems to care for Chris, definitely" said Paige smiling

_"Well…if we get the Book, then Wyatt might be less powerful, then he is right now, hopefully" said Chris_

At this, Leo and Piper froze, they knew somehow Wyatt would become evil…but this was even more confirming then before…

_"Fine then, I am going with you too" said Prue stubbornly_

_"What! No! That is too dangerous, you are not going with me" said Chris _

_"Yes I am mister…there is no way I am letting you go in this flipping suicide plan without me!" said Prue angrily_

_Chris opened his mouth to protest but then Prue spoke up again_

_"Oh no you don't…besides you know me. If you refuse, I will follow you either way, some how so you might as well take me with you" said Prue, folding her arms_

_At this, Chris rolled his eyes_

_"Fine" said Chris in a tone, which suggested he obviously wasn't happy at all_

"Geez, look at them go, you'd think they are brothers and sisters or something" said Paige joking

This caused everyone else to look at Paige strangely

"What?" asked Paige

"Never mind" said Leo, and looked back, he was definitely seeing a different side of the young witchlighter.

Chris was stubborn, neurotic but he had never seen Chris so caring or behaving so softly with someone else, so it was astonishing experience, Piper was surprised at it too.

_However, suddenly a demon shimmered in. The demon looked human; he had short black hair and blue eyes, he looked 16 years old too_

"Whoa! Demon!" shouted Piper and flicked her hands, but it didn't work

"Why aren't my powers working?" asked Piper as she looked at Leo

"We are in a memory Piper, this has already happened, you can't interfere. We are here just to see" said Leo as he looked at the demon

_"Going to fight off the Evil Ruler of the World without me?" he asked_

_"Oh shut it Caleb" said Prue rolling her eyebrows_

_"How'd you hear?" asked Chris, ignoring Prue's reaction_

_"I shimmered in and heard you, our almighty, brave leader, have decided to go and retrieve the book. So I thought I am going to lend a hand" said Caleb_

"Chris is the leader of demons?" asked Leo shocked

"No…that's not possible, my daughter is with him and she definitely doesn't look evil at all, not to mention the demon doesn't look evil either" said Phoebe

"Then what is happening? I don't understand" said Piper

Phoebe shrugged and they looked again

_"Fine, if you wanna come, then let's go already, I already have the spell to summon the Book, we need to go to the Manor now. Prue, do you want to shimmer in with Caleb, or orb with me?" asked Chris looking at his cousin_

_"I will orb with you, thank you very much, don't want to Shimmer with that jerkface" said Prue_

_"Like I want to take you either" said Caleb retaliating_

_"Okay…everyone, quiet, Prue, hold me, Caleb, follow me" said Chris_

_Chris and Prue orbed away, and Caleb followed them Shimmering away._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Prue is full witch, because Cole had been human when he was resurrected**

**Prue Jenna Turner Halliwell: Telekinesis, Levitation, Premonitions**

**Caleb is a half demon who was childhood friends with Chris and Wyatt, and he is in the Rebellion, along with some other full demons who didn't want to join Wyatt's reign.**

**Caleb: Shimmering, Fireball/Pyrokinesis, Energy Ball, Super strength**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris's active powers are: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, *Molecular Dispersion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, *Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, *Atmokinesis, *Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleorbing, Astral Projection, Empathy, Levitation, *Telepathy, Shield, *Projection and Healing**

**Prue Jenna Turner Halliwell: Telekinesis, Levitation, Premonitions**

**Caleb: Shimmering, Fireball/Pyrokinesis, Energy Ball, Super strength**

xxxxx

"What is going on? And is he talking about our Book?" said Piper confused and even Leo was confused too

"I don't know, lets watch" said Paige

_The orbs cleared and Caleb shimmered in along_

_They appeared in front of the Manor, which looked a lot different than it was now. It looked darker somehow, even though the colour was still the same._

_"Well for once there are no guards around the house, which is weird but lucky for us" said Chris_

"Guards? Why would there be guards in our house?" asked Phoebe shocked

"God knows" said Piper confused

_"Chris! Probes" said Prue pointing at a small, flying machine that seemed to have a red light coming out of it_

_Chris noticed it, and then simply flicked his fingers and 6 Probes instantly blew up together, with fire appearing slightly because of the combustion._

"What the hell was that flying…saucer thingy" said Paige pointing out the Probe

"Forget that! Chris has Piper's active power!" said Phoebe shocked

Piper looked surprise that the young witchlighter had her powers, she knew he had telekinesis like Prue's, but she was shocked he had her power

"But that's…" started Leo shocked

"What?" asked Paige

"Piper's power, she is actually the only witch in the world to have that power, The Elders haven't given that power to anyone else, her Molecular Combustion, currently she is the only one with it, it's a rare power. But for Chris to have him…is unusual…no other line of Witch have that power, only Piper had it, how he ended up with it, is surprising…" said Leo shocked

_"Let's go in now" said Prue_

_Chris held onto Prue and they orbed away, with Caleb shimmering_

"I still don't get why they are hanging out with a demon" said Paige

"Yeah but if you notice, he doesn't look that evil at all, he just seems to have demonic power but he doesn't seem evil, what so ever" said Phoebe surprising

_The scene shifted and they seemed to be in the attic of their Manor, but it looked drastically different. It was dark in it, and there were dusts everywhere, it looked like no one had lived it in for years, and on the place where the Book used to be, instead there was a Holographic image of the Book of Shadows_

The scene caused the Charmed ones and their ex Whitelighter to gasp in shock

"What the hell happened….?" asked Paige shocked as she looked at their attic

"Most of all, where are we, why aren't we there? And where the hell is the Book!" asked Piper as she looked around

_"Got the spell, Oh Almighty Leader" said Caleb, at which Chris rolled his eyes but none the less, he took out a paper _

_"Go to the place, we are going to stay in front just in case Wyatt's demon army come if they notice the Book of Shadows disappearing…" said Caleb and Prue stood next to him_

_Chris nodded and then stood in front of the place where the Book was originally kept, where the Holograph currently was._

_'I call upon the Ancient Power_

_To help us in the darkest hour_

_Let the Book return to this place_

_Claim refuge in its rightful space' _

_As soon as Chris said the spell, instantly a white light formed above Chris and then from it fell the Book_

"Whoa…" said Piper and Leo was surprised too

"He must be a very powerful witch to summon the Book" said Paige, and Phoebe's jaw were down in shock

"But how…?" asked Leo baffled

"Oh my god, look at the Book" said Piper gasping

_The Book looked drastically different, instead of being its normal dark green colour, it was pitch black_

"The Book is evil…" said Paige shocked

"Who turned it evil again…" said Leo

_"Oh great…the Book is evil, can't believe Wyatt turned the Book evil, now we can't use it!" said Prue annoyed_

_"Well, not exactly that surprised, I mean dude, Wyatt is the Source of all evil, he needed to turn the Book into evil you know to use it you know" said Caleb pointing it out_

_"Yeah I expected that but I was hoping that he wouldn't have done it though" mumbled Chris as he looked at the evil Book_

At this the Charmed ones and Leo were shocked, they knew that their son was evil by what Chris was saying but they weren't ready to admit that yet

"No…Wyatt wouldn't turn the Book evil, he wouldn't right?" asked Piper, she didn't want to believe it yet

"Honey, I hate to admit it, but if he is as evil as Chris says, he probably did turn it to use it, because if the book was good, he wouldn't be able to touch it"

Leo frowned at this but none the less looked at the scene instead

_"Great…all this effort for nothing, zilch, nada. We can't get the Book cause its freaking evil" said Prue rolling her eyes_

_"Let's get going then" said Caleb_

_"No...we cant" said Chris_

_Before Prue and Caleb could comprehend, Chris touched the Book_

_"Chris no! The Book can turn you evil too, are you crazy!" said Prue scared_

_However, to their shock, the Book, which had been pitch black colour, as soon as Chris touched it, it was surrounded by a blue light and after the light disappeared, Prue and Caleb watched in shock as the colour of the Book had changed; it became its original green colour._

_"Wha…? Did you just purify the Book? How what?" said Prue baffled and Caleb's jaw fell_

"What the hell? Chris just touched it and purified the Book? Is that even possible? How?" Paige said shocked

"Yeah, when the Book became evil last time, and Piper touched it, it didn't purify, instead Piper became evil! How" said Phoebe

However, Leo looked the most shocked

"Leo…what?" asked Piper

"It's just, no witch or even whitelighters have the power to purify limited evil or evil objects. Very few, selected Elders have that power…only the purest soul has that power and some few Elders have that. So for Chris to have the power to purify by touch is shocking to say the least" said Leo mystified

_"Who cares, we got the book and its good by, weirdly enough, Chris's touch, so lets skedaddle before your err very lovely older cousin decides to drop by and kill us for taking the Book under his noses Prue, lets go, move move" said Caleb gesturing with his hands to hurry up_

_Just as Chris, Prue and Caleb got ready to go away, black orbs started forming in front of them_

_"Oh crap, guess we are too late…" said Prue_

At the orbs, they were worried

"Oh no…a darklighter, orb away Chris" said Phoebe worriedly

_The black orbs formed into a man, who looked 18 years old. He had long, curly blonde hair, piercing, cold blue eyes and he wore all black. He raised his eyebrows as he spotted Chris, Prue and Caleb_

_"Well, well, well, look who it is" said the man in black_

_"Hello to you to Wyatt…" said Chris with a grim smile_

Piper and Leo gasped at that

"Wyatt…no he can't be our little angel…" said Piper

Leo, on the other hand, was still shocked at the fact that his son was now a darklighter. Chris was telling the truth all along, it was a fact now

_"I am surprised, Chris, have you finally came to your senses and have decided to join me?" asked Wyatt _

_"Let me think about it…lets see, no" said Chris _

"Why would Evil Wyatt want Chris to join him? I mean isn't Chris just a normal Witch Whitelighter?" said Paige

At this Piper glared at Paige for the mention of 'evil'

"We'll find out why, hopefully" said Phoebe

_"Prue…" said Wyatt, looking at her_

_"No thanks" said Prue _

_"Too bad, guess I just have to get rid of you Prue" said Wyatt and a fireball formed in Wyatt's hands, he threw it towards Prue, and her eyes went wide, she was frozen in shock_

"No!" said Phoebe fearing for her future daughter's safety and at the fact that her nephew would try to kill her daughter

_However, the fireball, which had been headed towards Prue, froze in mid air and the fireball turned into ice, vanished into orbs and appeared in front of Wyatt, Wyatt was surprised at it as he wasn't expecting it, so he was pushed back because of the iced fireball. Dazed by the shot, Wyatt looked up and looked at Chris in shock_

_"You…you did this?" asked Wyatt in shock, looking at his little brother_

_Wyatt was surprised at that, last time he had seen his brother, Chris's only active powers were Molecular Immobilization, Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbs. By the looks of it, his brother obviously seemed to gain more active powers, which made him smirk; this motivated him even more to gain his little brother to his side_

_"Surprised? Lets say after my 14th birthday, I gained a lot of active powers, see anger and rage is the best trigger for powers" said Chris narrowing his eyes at Wyatt_

"Wow…just, wow" said Phoebe

Piper was surprised too; she looked frozen in shock as if she had frozen herself, which she didn't

"Huh…" was the only thing that Paige uttered, and Leo's eyes were wide

"But by the look of the things, I'd say that Wyatt knows Chris definitely…" said Phoebe as she had observed Wyatt's interaction with Chris

Which Piper and Leo noticed and were surprised at that

Was it possible that they knew Chris in the future?

_"Give me the book back Chris, don't force me to hurt you Chris" said Wyatt, his voice dangerously low_

_"No chance" said Chris walking away from Prue and Caleb and closer in front of Wyatt for the stand off_

_"You shouldn't test my patience Chris" said Wyatt, as fire started forming in his hands_

_"Excited to see that" said Chris answering back_

_At which Prue and Caleb looked horrified_

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't rile him up, do you have a death wish!" shouted Prue angrily, fearing for her cousin's life_

_But Chris didn't listen_

_Wyatt raised his eyebrows and then threw fire towards Chris_

_"No!" shouted Prue and got ready to use her telekinesis to divert but Caleb held her hands back _

_"Don't interfere, he will attack you then" said Caleb_

"No!" said Piper shocked, she didn't want her son to hurt Chris, no matter what she thought of the young Witch Whitelighter, she didn't want her son to hurt him, he may have secrets but he had proved at times he cared for them and helped them

"No…Chris" whispered Paige and Phoebe, while Leo looked also worried for him

_However, Chris raised one of his own hands and, to everyone's shock, electricity and lighting bolts came out of it, countering Wyatt's fire, both of the firepowers seemed to cancel each other out._

_Wyatt stared at Chris even more surprised_

_He threw fire again and Chris encountered it with his Electrokinesis_

"What! But that's an Elder power!" said Leo, shocked "How does he have it?"

_"Wow…go Chris" Prue said but then she looked at Caleb "Why didn't you let me help Chris?" _

_"Because I knew Chris would be able handle himself, just like that" said Caleb "Wyatt can't kill or fatally wound Chris, because their powers are equal, both of their magic are literally mirror image of each other, aside from the fact that Wyatt is well evil currently" said Caleb_

_"Wait…what? When did you find out?" asked Prue_

_"I can see their aura, its literally equal, and even though they have different active powers, their powers are equal" said Caleb_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chris, our whitelighter, is as powerful as our twice blessed son? Is that even possible?" asked Piper shocked

"I don't know…" said Leo, still amazed at Chris's power

_"But Wyatt is twice blessed, so Chris is equally as powerful as twice blessed?" asked Prue, mirroring past Piper's question_

_"Yep, although technically Chris should be more powerful than Wyatt as Chris is half Elder, but because Wyatt is twice blessed, they are equal" said Caleb_

"Whoa! Did he just say Chris is half ELDER? Elder?" shouted Paige

Leo looked utterly shocked

"Elder….but who could be the father? Elder? I" said Leo, not being able to thing, Chris wasn't half whitelighter, he was half Elder?

They were definitely finding out more about Chris and it was certainly shocking them.

_"So we should be really grateful that Chris isn't evil too, then it would be like two Wyatts ruling the world, and the world is already a hell with one" said Caleb_

_At which Prue looked like a fish out of water_

_Both of their powers again cancelled each other's powers out, the put their hands down_

_"Well, you certainly have gained more powers since last time I've seen you" said Wyatt, smirking, trying to hide his shock_

_"Well, it has been 2 years last time I've seen you" said Chris_

_Just as Wyatt got ready to attack again, Chris waved his fingers and Wyatt disappeared in blue orbed_

_Chris then turned to Prue and Caleb_

_"We are getting out of here, now! I orbed him to the kitchen, lets get out before he orbs back!" shouted Chris_

_Suddenly, black orbs started forming again, Chris waved his hands again and before they could form, it disappeared in his blue orbs_

_"Now!" shouted Chris, holding the book and Prue, he orbed out and Caleb shimmered out too…_

Xxxx

**Here is the next chapter, by the way Wyatt and Chris don't have any sister, they are the only two brothers, I didn't add their sister Melinda because, I like the dynamic between the brothers, a sister will kind of ruin it.**

**Powers used in this chapter**

**Orbing- Chris**

**Molecular Immobilization- Chris**

**Molecular Combustion- Chris**

**Molecular Inhibition- Chris**

**Telekinetic Orbing- Chris**

**Electrokinesis- Chris**

**Shimmering- Caleb**

**Dark Orbing- Wyatt**

**Fireball- Wyatt**

**Fire- Wyatt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris's active powers are: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, *Molecular Dispersion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, *Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, *Atmokinesis, *Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleorbing, Astral Projection, Empathy, Levitation, *Telepathy, Shield/Force Field, *Projection and Healing**

**Prue Jenna Turner Halliwell: Telekinesis, Levitation, Premonitions**

**Caleb: Shimmering, Fireball/Pyrokinesis, Energy Ball, Super strength**

**Future Cole is a mortal**

xxxx

After all three of them disappeared, it was darkness surrounding the Charmed ones and their Elder/ex whitelighter.

All of them were frozen in shock, trying to process the discovery they made

"I guess…we are finding about Chris more than we expected, seeing as he definitely knew my daughter" said Phoebe, breaking the ice that had seemed to take place after the first two memories they had seen.

"Elder, half Elder, he isn't just Half Whitelighter BUT half ELDER?" shouted Piper in shock

Leo looked pale and was shocked that Chris was part Elder, it made him wonder who could Chris's father be, which Elder would break the rule and have a Elder Witch child?

"Oh are we still on that?" asked Phoebe, even though she was shocked at that too

"Go Chris…" said Paige suddenly, which caused the rest of them to stare at Paige "What? Did you look at his firepower and active powers? They are good, not to mention he is as powerful as a Twice Blessed, your son, who is supposable the most powerful individual witch, which means Chris is the most powerful witch in the world along with Wyatt!" said Paige

"That's the part I am confused in, why is Chris as powerful as Wyatt?" wondered Piper, looking at Leo, who looked astonished

"Because, Chris is part Elder, so that makes him exactly as powerful as Wyatt" said Leo, finally admitting it outloud

"If Chris is that powerful, why didn't you sense that he wasn't a Whitelighter Leo? Why couldn't you sense his real power and aura?" asked Piper

"Because I get the feeling that maybe Chris hide or cloaked his real aura from me, this explains why sometimes I can't sense him" said Leo

"Normal Whitelighters or half whitelighters can't do that, can they?" asked Phoebe

"No, but Chris can because…" said Piper

"He is half Elder, man who could have thought that our Neurotic, suspicious Whitelighter isn't even a Whitelighter, he is part Elder" said Paige

"God, they are such a hypocrite, first time round they wouldn't let Leo or Piper get together or have kid, now they break the rules?" asked Phoebe

"Leo…do you know any Elders who are currently in love with a witch? I remember Chris once mentioning he isn't even born yet in our time" said Piper, as she looked at Leo

"No…our case is the only one they have" said Leo

"They are probably discreet…" said Piper, before she could say more, lights surrounded around them and things started changing

"Here comes another memory…" said Phoebe

_The orbs and shimmer appeared into the three of them, they were back in P3 again_

_"I can't believe it, we did it" said Prue excitedly_

_"Technically, technically, Chris did it" said Caleb smiling_

_"Oh shut up" said Prue rolling her eyes_

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I think I like that demon boy, he seems funny and kind of human if you get what I mean" said Paige smiling

Piper wanted to deny it but even she could see the boy was like no other demon, he was different

"I can see what you mean" said Leo; he was surprised at Caleb's personality too

"I wonder…do you think he could be half demon? Because he certainly has feelings unlike normal full demons?" wondered Piper

"It's a possibility" said Leo

At the mention of half demon, Phoebe became still for a bit, Cole was half demon too…

_"Would you two quit your lover's spat" asked Chris rolling her eyes_

_"Lover? Ew…no offense dude, but you are so not my type!" screeched Prue_

_"Better not, if you touch my daughter Caleb I will kill you" said a deep, new voice_

"Daughter? Oh yeah, we get to see you future hubby Pheebs!" said Paige excited, and Phoebe perked up at that too

_A man came in, he looked in his 40's, he had familiar brown hair and familiar brown eyes, and he was 6'2 tall._

"It can't be…" said Phoebe shocked as she saw none other than Cole, but he looked older

_"Daddy!" shouted Prue happily and ran towards Cole, who caught his daughter _

_"Where were you, we were worried when you didn't come back, you have been missing for 2 days!" said Prue worried as she punched Cole_

_"I was undercover, I found a lead and I wanted to come back undetected so we wont be in trouble" said Cole smiling towards his daughter_

"Cole…has a daughter, we have a daughter?" asked Phoebe to herself in shock

"Seems so…" said Piper surprised, whereas Paige looked like a fish out of water

_"What kind of lead?" asked Chris, as he came forward_

_"Few more witches have been captured, I don't know where they are but I saw this pendant so I thought you could get a premonition" said Cole "They took them to him" _

_"Daddy, give it to me, I will get a premonition and then Chris, Cale and I can go and rescue the witches, the more we have in our side the better" said Prue_

"Well, what do you know, Phoebe's daughter has premonitions too" said Leo

"God, how many times do we have to vanquish him for him to stay vanquished!" shouted Paige in annoyance

Phoebe couldn't help but look at her future daughter and Cole, he somehow comes back again and this time they have a daughter, a daughter together!

"I don't think he is evil…" said Piper interrupting

"Wait…what?" asked Paige "Piper! Are you insane?"

"I know, but look at him, I don't think he is evil this time around, he went to rescue some witches and he looks good too, as hard as that is to believe, he looks good" said Piper

Paige didn't want to believe it, but Leo pitched in

"I think she might be right" said Leo

_Prue touched it and closed her eyes, after a while she opened her eyes_

_"I know where they are, lets go!" said Prue but then instantly, in a chorus both Cole and Chris shouted no_

_"What?"_

_"No, you are not going, Chris and Caleb can go, but you are not going" said Cole firmly_

_"What? But dad, I want to help!" said Prue _

_"No sweetie, you will not go, Caleb and Chris will, tell them what and where you saw the vision, but you are staying here with the rest of the Rebels" said Cole with a final tone and then left_

_"You can't do that!" said Prue annoyed_

_"Give your dad a break Prue, he is only trying to keep you safe, seeing as your mom died, along with your 2 sisters too, he doesn't want to lose you too" said Caleb_

"What? I had two other daughters too and their dead!" shouted Phoebe shocked

_"You are practically the only thing that is keeping him sane Prue, he doesn't want anything to happen to you too" said Chris, pitching in his 2 cent_

_"Fine, I will tell you where it is…" said Prue_

_And then the scene shifted, colours mixed and became blurred._

_The scenery changed again and this time it was outside and it was night time_

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo gasped as they took in the sight of the streets ofSan Franciscoin the future, it was horrifying

_There was not a living soul on the streets, everything was trashed and there was blood everywhere_

"What happened…" whispered Piper

"How did the Elders let this happen?" asked Leo angrily

Paige and Phoebe were shocked at the sight

_Orbs formed into Chris and beside him, Caleb shimmered in beside him_

_"Think this is the right place Prue saw the premonition?" asked Caleb_

_"I think this is anyway, by the description" said Chris_

_Just then they heard few screams, at which Chris and Caleb ran towards the voice_

_They ran and saw that 3 woman, who looked wounded, were surrounded by 10 demons_

"Oh god…" whispered Piper in horror

_Chris narrowed his eyes angrily, and he flicked his hand, which in turn caused all 10 of the demons were thrown away from the three women_

"Whoa!" said Paige in amazement of Chris's telekinesis, the force of his telekinesis amazed her

"Wow…not even Prue's telekinesis was that strong, how is his telekinesis stronger than Prue? Prue was supposable the super witch…how did Chris beat her tk?" wondered Phoebe in shock

_The demons, all of them, then focused on Chris and Caleb, mostly looking at Chris, now attention diverted._

_"Grab the half elder, Lord Wyatt will be pleased if we capture him" hissed one of the demons_

"Wait…why would Wyatt want Chris?" wondered Piper

"Didn't you hear, Chris is equally as strong as Wyatt, he would want his equal on his side than opposed to him" said Leo

"No, I think it is something personal, just the way he was casually talking to Chris before and how determined he was…I don't know why but I think there is another, personal reason he wants Chris in his side, and its frustrating me that I don't know why" said Piper

_Then 8 demons aimed energy ball at Chris, while the other two aimed at Caleb_

_Caleb shimmered away to dodge the energy ball and made a fireball of his own, which he threw towards them, successfully vanquishing 2 demons._

_Chris simply looked at the demons and suddenly all the energy ball hit the demons_

_"Way to channel power dude" complimented Caleb_

"Channel power? He used Empathy!" shouted Phoebe in shock, she was flabbergasted that Chris also had her power Empathy

"Seems like it…" whispered Paige

_Chris then flicked his hands, just like Piper does, and instantly all 8 of the demons blew up_

"Not bad…I can only blow up 2 demons together in one flick of my hand, he can blow up 8 with one flick?..." said Piper amazed too, Chris definitely had a lot hidden under his sleeves

_After the demons vanquished, Chris and Caleb headed towards the witches_

_"Are you okay?" asked Chris instantly_

_The three women, now closer looked like teen girls up close, the oldest one looked 16, the other two were 14 and 13._

_"Stay away from us…" said the 16 year old girl_

_"We wont hurt you" said Caleb_

_The girls looked defensive, but the youngest one, 13 year old one, kept looking at Chris and slowly started walking towards him_

_"Lara, no!" shouted the 16 year old one_

_"He is good, his aura is pretty and warm, I want to go to him" said the one called Lara_

_At this instantly, the other two girls relaxed_

_"Pretty and what?" asked Caleb incredulously_

_"She is our little sister, her active power is she can see and read people's aura, if she likes your aura, then it means you are good, so we trust you, I am Leah, she is Lana and she is Lara" said Leah, the 16 year old girl_

"Huh, Aura View, that is an interesting active power, very few witches have that power" mused Leo

"So with Aura View, people can instantly see whether someone is good or evil?" asked Piper

"Perfectly, it is the best way, people with Aura View can tell easily" said Leo

"So that means that Chris really is a good person!" said Phoebe excited

_'Hah I showed them' _thought Phoebe happily, she didn't know why but she liked the young man, he may have difficult way of showing it, but he cared for them and did everything, not to mention he saved them a lot!

_"Really? What colour is our Leader then?" asked Caleb_

_"It's a pretty golden, purple and blue, and so warm, I have never seen anyone with golden aura, the prettiest one I've seen was light blue or purple, never golden…" said Lara awed_

_"Um, thanks" said Chris surprised at his aura reading " I am Chris and he is Caleb, would you like to come with us? You will be protected with us, we are from the Resistance" said Chris_

_"If Lara things that you are okay, then yes we will go with you" said Lana_

_Chris nodded then_

_Before any of them could comprehend then, suddenly another demon flamed in, and threw a fireball towards Chris_

_Chris, who wasn't looking, got hit by the fireball in his arm_

_"Chris!" said Caleb, and got ready to throw his own fireball towards the demon for hurting his friend, but before Caleb could do that, Chris used his Electrokinesis and electrified the demon until he blew up._

_"Are you okay?" asked Caleb_

_"I'll live" said Chris, supporting his injured, burned arm_

_"Damn, you have good active powers" said Lana_

_"Okay, two of you can orb with me and one of you can shimmer with Caleb" said Chris_

_Lara, wordlessly stood next to Chris, clearly showing the decision she wanted to go with Chris, at which Leah rolled her eyes_

_"Lana, you go with Chris too then, I will go with him" said Leah, pointing at Caleb_

_"Um, hello, he has a name, its Caleb" said Caleb raising his eyebrows_

_"Stop being so cocky" said Leah and stood next to Caleb_

_Chris then orbed away with Lara and Lana, while Caleb shimmered away with Leah_

_The scene shifted again and formed into P3, after two minutes orbs came and so did the shimmers_

_Cole and Prue, who were standing around, looked up instantly at the rescued witches, however, their attention then diverted to Chris, who was holding his arm_

_"Chris, what happened?" asked Cole worried as he looked at his nephew_

"Wow, Cole looks genuinely worried for Chris, I wonder why" said Paige

Leo was curious on why but didn't ask it outloud

_"Nothing, a demon took a shot at me while I wasn't looking but then I vanquished it later" said Chris_

_"You are absolutely wreckless, move now, let me heal that!" shouted a new but familiar voice_

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo looked to see who it was and froze instantly in shock

_There, standing in plain as a day, still looking as old as she looked when she died, was none other then Prudence Halliwell, the deceased Older sister of the Charmed one._

"Oh god…its Prue" whispered Piper

_"I'll be fine" said Chris rolling her eyes "How'd you come here anyway now?"_

_"Aunt Prue!" screeched Prue and ran towards her Aunt_

_"Hi, sweetie" said Prudence smiling, after which she looked at Chris_

_"I felt your pain Chris, I am your Whitelighter remember? You are my charge, I could sense something was wrong, now stop being so stubborn and let me heal you, I swear to god you can be as stubborn as your mom sometimes" said Prudence rolling her eyes_

"She is Chris's WHAT?" shouted Piper

**xxx**

**Leah's Powers: Telepathy**

**Lana's Powers: Deflection**

**Lara's Powers: Aura View**

**Leave me the reviews please and let me know what you think please! Reviews are gold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris's active powers are: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, *Molecular Dispersion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, *Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, *Atmokinesis, *Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleorbing, Astral Projection, Empathy, Levitation, *Telepathy, Shield/Force Field, *Projection and Healing**

**Prue Jenna Turner Halliwell: Telekinesis, Levitation, Premonitions**

**Caleb: Shimmering, Fireball/Pyrokinesis, Energy Ball, Super strength**

**Prue's Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Reconstitution, ****Omnilingualism** **and Dream Manipulation.**

**Prue Halliwell is a Whitelighter, she only has Whitelighter abilities, all of them are Whitelighter Powers**

**Just to make it clear, Prue is Chris's Whitelighter.**

**Prue will be referred as Prudence to avoid confusion with Cole and Phoebe's daughter**

**Xxxx**

"I am sorry, did she just say she is our Whitelighter? Our dead sister is a Whitelighter and also Chris's Whitelighter!" shouted Piper outraged

"Leo…did you know this? That Prue is now a whitelighter?" asked Phoebe, raising her eyebrow, oh she was the peace keeper now but to see her dead sister as a whitelighter made her lose control

"No, I-I really didn't know that the other Elders made Prue a Whitelighter after her death, I can't believe they didn't tell me that though…" said Leo, who looked shocked too

"I guess, this explains why Piper couldn't summon Prue, she is a Whitelighter not a ghost" said Paige, breaking the awkward silence, although she was eagerly observing the sister who she had longed to see and towards whom she had inferior complex.

"What I don't get is, how can Prue have Chris as a charge?" asked Leo amazed

"What do you mean?" asked Piper

"Prue is an ex-charmed one, so as a Whitelighter she will be very strong, so for her to have Chris as a charge shows just how powerful he must be to have Prue as his Whitelighter" said Leo amazed

"Well, it's not that shocking though, I mean we just saw Chris in super action, he kind of even beats Prue's telekinesis, and his magic is equal as Wyatt's so it's not that surprising that Chris is that powerful" said Phoebe

"I can't believe she is a Whitelighter…" said Piper again as she stared at Prue, she looked exactly how old she was when she died, which made sense as she was a Whitelighter

_"Stop being so stubborn Chris!" said Prudence rolling her eyes and stood next to Chris, she took hands towards his wounds and suddenly golden glow emitted and was healing the wounds_

Paige felt a stab of jealously as Prue could heal whereas she couldn't but then she remembered Prue was a full whitelighter, where as she was half

_"I could have lived" said Chris, but Prudence then shook her head smiling; she was used to his stubbornness, which he had clearly inherited from Piper_

_"You are you?" asked Lara_

_"I'm Prue Halliwell, ex-Charmed and currently Whitelighter, who are you?" asked Prudence waving her hand, as she looked at the new comers_

_"They are our innocents, we saved them from Wyatt's demons" said Chris_

_"Why are you ex-charmed?" asked Lara_

_"Because I'm dead, the fact that I am a Whitelighter also justifies that" said Prudence_

At which Phoebe giggled at Prue's comment, she had missed her sister, to see she was fine and kind of living, made her happy

_Chris on the other hand became still as he spotted a calendar and saw the date_

_"Chris?" questioned Little Prue as she noticed her cousin freezing and Prudence also looked at her nephew and charge, clearly sensing his distress_

_"I need some time alone" Chris, before any of them could think, Chris orbed away_

"What's wrong with him?" wondered Paige

"Beats me, suddenly he is moody" said Phoebe

_Prudence was confused on why Chris was behaving that way until she noticed the calendar too and sighed as she understood why_

_"What's wrong with him?" asked Caleb_

_"Look at the calendar, guess what date it is today" said Prudence as she sighed_

_Caleb, Cole and Prue looked confused until they looked at the calendar and gasped as they remembered_

_"It's **that **day, how could I forget" said Prue shocked_

"What's so special about that day?" asked Piper

_"What is this day?" asked Leah, unknowingly mirroring Piper's question_

_"It's Chris's birthday" started Caleb_

"Oh it's his birthday, but shouldn't he be happy on his birthday?" wondered Leo

_"But today is also the day, 2 years ago Chris's mother died because of a demon attack" said Prudence, winching as she was her sister too, not only did her charge and nephew lose his mother, she lost her sister too, she didn't want Piper to die so soon_

"Oh my god!" gasped Paige in horror and Piper was shocked too

"His mother died when he was 14 on his birthday! God that is so…horrible" said Phoebe feeling her heart going for their young Whitelighter

_"Where is he then?" asked Lana_

_"I don't need to sense to guess where Chris would be, probably in cemetery…" said Prudence_

_"What about his dad?" asked Leah_

At this Leo looked interested, it was evident that Chris's mother being the witch, obviously the Elder was a male, and wanted to know or see who this Elder was that was Chris's father, who knows maybe he might even meet Baby Chris of his time if he knew who the father of Chris was

_"Hah" scoffed Caleb instantly_

_"Why, is he dead too?" asked Lara_

_"No, he is alive, well as alive an Elder could be…he just doesn't give a damn on what happens to Chris" said Caleb bitterly_

_At which Cole and Prudence's eyes went wide_

_"Caleb!" shouted Prudence _

_"What? It's the truth! His highness doesn't give a crap for Chris, he never bothered to be there for her, I highly doubt he would notice if Chris died and ended up in heaven's gate. Do you see him here now? Huh? How many times has Chris been shot with Darklighter's arrow, you healed him, **he **has never bothered to come down here!" shouted Caleb angrily_

_"Cale…" started Prue, but Caleb shook his head_

_"I need a breather…" said Caleb and shimmered away_

"Wow…I never liked the Elders but for them to have a kid and then don't give a crap, now there are even worse in my eyes" said Piper in disgust and anger

Paige and Phoebe were shocked but none of them were as shocked or as pale as Leo, who looked dazed

"I, don't believe it, none of the Elders could-could do this" said Leo in disbelieve

"Apparently they can, I can't believe they would stoop this low" said Piper, resentment evident in her voice

_"He certainly feels passionate about that" said Lana_

_"Caleb and Chris are best friends" said Cole "Which is why he feels so strongly…" _

_"Chris is friends with a demon?" asked Leah_

_"He is half demon and half human" explained Prudence_

"See, I told you, he is half human!" said Paige, having guessed it right

_"Chris always felt especially guilty because of his mother's death, because he didn't and still doesn't have the power to heal, if he had then she would still be alive, because of him he blames himself" said Prudence sadly, her nephew blamed himself for Piper's death_

"Poor Chris…" commented Paige "He must feel awful, I know I would, god when you almost died today Piper and I couldn't heal you I felt horrible, I know if you had died and I couldn't have healed you that would have haunted him, and this is his mother who died" said Paige, sympathising with the whitelighter

"That is horrible" said Piper

"But I wonder…if Chris couldn't heal his own mother, then how could he find the power heal you…?" voiced out Leo after 5 minutes of silence

"Well that certainly suggests that he obviously feels something for you, but what is it?" asked Phoebe

"Love? Maybe he loved Piper?" said Paige, at which Leo frowned suddenly

"No…it can't be love love, maybe a love but not the love we are thinking about, I don't know how to express it" said Phoebe frustrated

Just then the scene started fading until it was dark

_The colours started shifting until it formed into a scene, this time it was raining hard, it was night time and they seemed to be in a cemetery_

"Now what?" wondered Leo

"Look's like we are in a cemetery" said Phoebe

_They saw the back side of a teen age boy, who looked 16 years old_

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo walked towards the figure and they were surprised to see it was Chris

_Chris was standing still, with his head bowed, in front of a grave stone_

Paige, curious to see the name of whoever was Chris's mother, came closer but couldn't read the name because it was raining so hard

"Aw man, the one time we have chance to figure out someone from Chris's past and it is raining hard" said Paige

"You are worried about that? Look at Chris, he looks miserable" said Piper, slightly appalled by where her sister's priority were

At this instantly Leo, Paige and Phoebe looked at Piper wide eyed, Piper had defended Chris?

Whereas Paige and Leo looked shocked, Phoebe smiled seeing as her oldest sister was finally coming around and warming up to Chris, at least the memories were handy and useful for this little change

_"I'm sorry…" whispered Chris in a very low voice_

_So low that if Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo weren't so close to Chris, they would have missed it_

Piper was surprised at the sight of their, hard faced Whitelighter, so vulnerable but then she somehow understood she had lost her mother at a very young age.

_Suddenly 6 more demons flamed in around Chris_

"Good god, the demons are worse in the future, they keep popping out of no where" said Paige

_Chris still stood still, with his face down_

_The demons conjured fireballs and looked ready to throw it towards Chris_

"Can't he sense the demons around him?" asked Leo, not wanting to admit it but he was anxious for Chris's safety too, he was seeing a very different side to the young Whitelighter, a side he hadn't thought even existed

_They got their answers, when just as the demons were about to throw the fireballs towards Chris, he took out his hand and flicked it simply, instantly the rain, which had been falling, instantly somehow changed direction, instead of simply falling to the ground, it headed towards the fireballs and relinquished the fire_

"Whoa!" shouted Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo

"Did he just control the rain to get rid of the demons fireballs?" asked Piper shocked

"By the looks of it yeah…" said Leo

"But…how?" said Phoebe

_Still looking down, he flicked his hands, without even looking at them and they all blew up, the rain, now looked normal as it was falling towards the ground again…_

_xxx_

**_Well, what do you think? Here is chapter 6, but there are alot more secrets and memories to go through. Hope you guys liked it!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way some of the scenes the Charmed ones will see wont be Chris's memories but they will be related to his situation, so that is why they will see it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Well, that was certainly interesting" said Paige

"Poor Chris, I can't believe it, his father hates him and his mother died, not to mention he couldn't even heal his own mother, poor kid" said Phoebe, empathizing with their young whitelighter

"I never imagined how his life must suck so much, I feel bad for giving him such a hard time" said Paige

"I am not a fan of Elders but now, I hate them even more, I can't believe it, how can they knock up a witch and then just forget about Chris? They have no right to abandon him?" shouted Piper angrily

Leo looked shocked at this

"I don't believe it, the Elders cant and won't do this" said Leo

"Yeah, well apparently they do that in the future" said Phoebe grumpily

Just then the lights and colours started shifting again and it formed into a scene

_They seemed to be in the streets again, which looked creepily empty and blood was everywhere and it was pitch black dark._

_They saw a 14 year old girl walking_

Phoebe looked closer and gasped as she saw it was her future daughter, Little Prue

_Prue was walking around, when she heard a scream, she hid behind an alley and saw a demon terrorizing a witch_

_She then flung her hands and the demon telekinetically flung back_

"Ironic, your daughter has the power of telekinesis and her name is Prue" said Piper smiling

_Suddenly they saw blue orbs forming and it formed into an older, 17 year old Chris_

_"Prue! Where the hell have you been?" asked Chris, who looked worried_

"I am guessing she snuck off" commented Paige

_"I wanted to help, you and dad wont let me!" said Prue_

_Chris was about to shout when he saw behind Prue and his eyes went wide_

_"Witch hunters!" shouted Chris and pulled Prue away, and he tk-ed them away when he saw them_

_Just as Chris was about to orb them away, Chris screamed as he felt something hit him, he looked to see it was a dart and Prue also got hit by one_

"Oh no Chris! What is going on?" asked Piper confused

"I am not sure…" said Leo

_"Well, well, well, looks like we got lucky, not only did we catch one of the last surviving female Halliwell, we caught the Half Elder too" said a deep familiar voice_

Phoebe, Piper and Leo's eyes went wide seeing the man, but Paige didn't recognize him at all

"Oh god…its Nathaniel Pratt…" said Phoebe in shock, remembering the man who had arranged to burn her in stake

_"Witch trials should be fun tomorrow" said Nathaniel smiling "Take them away" he said and few men took away the unconscious Chris and Prue_

"Witch trials? Nathaniel? No, no, no, Leo we changed the future, no more witch trials…why, why is this happening again?" asked Piper and Phoebe looked shocked

"Who is Nathaniel?" asked Paige confused

"Remember the story where Prue, me and Piper went to the future to stop me from burning at a stake? Well Nathaniel is that Nathaniel who executed me, who just captured my daughter and Chris" said Phoebe shocked "I don't understand, we changed the future, then why is this?"

"I guess whatever went wrong with Wyatt, by default brought back the Witch Trials…" said Leo, horrified that because of his son, one of the worst nightmares for witches came back to life, again

"What's going to happen to Chris and Prue then? Their going to be fine right? Right?" asked Paige

"I don't know, I am hoping…" said Piper

_The colours changed and this time instead of the street, it seemed to be a prison and Chris and Prue were there. Chris was sitting with his chin on his hands, which were cuffed and Prue was sitting next to him too, her hands cuffed too._

_"I am sorry Chris, we are in this mess because of me, because of my callously we are going to pay with our lives" said Prue, feeling guilty_

_"It's not your fault" said Chris_

_"Yes it is, don't lie Chris, I'm, I'm so sorry…" said Prue "You can't orb can you?"_

_"If I could then we would have been out of here by now" said Chris "But we are going to get out of here, don't worry, I will find a way" said Chris_

_"I doubt that…" said Prue_

_And the scene changed_

"I hope they get out okay…" said Leo

"Do you think they would?" asked Paige

"I am hoping they would, I hope Chris's optimism pays off" said Piper

_It was Nathaniel, he was in an office_

_"Are you sure, you want to broadcast this on the TV sir?" asked a man_

_"Of course, we hit jackpot finding them, to burn them would be an event to share" smirked Nathaniel "Not to mention it will crush the other witches to see them burn"_

"That bastard, I want to blow him up, even though he is a human" growled Piper and Phoebe and Paige nodded venomously

Even Leo didn't flinch at the threat; to him Nathaniel seemed as worse as a demon

_"This will be an event for the world to see, well what's left of the world anyway, not to mention seeing as we will burn the Half Elder, this will certainly greatly effect Lord Wyatt" said Nathaniel_

"Why would Chris's death affect Wyatt?" wondered Paige but at the moment who one answered, they were absorbed onto the fate of Chris and Prue

_The scene shifted again_

"It's a good think none of us are epileptic, with so much scene shifting and so bright, we would have had an attack" said Paige trying to lightened the mood but no one was in it

_They saw the prison with Chris and Prue in it; few men came and opened the prison and took them out_

_As soon as they were out, Chris kicked the men and so did Prue, when they were knocked out, they both started running_

_"Get them!" one of them shouted_

"Yes they are going to run away!" shouted Phoebe bouncing happily

"Let's hope this works" said Leo

_They ran away and then ran inside one room, then sat down, hiding. The footsteps faded away and they sighed._

"Yes!" cheered all four of them but their happiness was short lived

_Suddenly the lights of the room flipped and Nathaniel and their men came in_

_"Did you honestly think I wouldn't count on you two to run away?" said Nathaniel_

_"I highly doubt you know how my brain works" said Chris smirking_

_"Take them to the execution room" said Nathaniel_

_The men, who Chris had knocked them down, came and held onto Chris and Prue and took them away. They came into a room where there was a stake_

"Oh…this is not happening, this can't be happening" said Paige

_They then tied up Chris and Prue_

_Nathaniel smirked and left the room_

_"Wont you watch this sir?" asked the man_

_"Oh I will, I will watch this in a TV in my office in comfort" said Nathaniel_

"That son of a-" growled Piper and flicked her hands but nothing happened

"Piper, this is a memory, we can't interfere" said Leo, anger in his voice too

"I know, doesn't hurt trying" said Piper growling

_Nathaniel left and went in his office and the scene shifted into his office_

_Nathaniel was smiling as he watched the TV, where they were preparing to do the trial._

_Suddenly black orbs appeared and a 19 year old, with curly blonde hair, man appeared._

"Oh my god, that's evil Wyatt, you don't think he hired Nathaniel and brought back the Witch Trials…do you?" asked Paige in a shaky voice

At which Piper and Leo looked horrified

"God I hope not" said Piper

_Wyatt conjured by a fireball and looked at Nathaniel_

_"Ah! Lord Wyatt, I don't care what you do, you may rule the world but I am not letting them go" said Nathaniel_

_"I honestly don't care what you do with Prue, let Chris go" said Wyatt in a cold voice_

"He doesn't care about what happens to his own cousin but cares more about Chris? What the hell is this about?" screeched Paige

Piper looked surprised at this too, as did Leo

"They obviously have some kind of relationship, but what, that Wyatt, even though he is evil, cares so much?" asked Phoebe

_"I know you will and can kill me but I don't care" said Nathaniel and pointed at the TV_

_Wyatt turned and his eyes went wide as he saw both Chris and Prue set on fire_

"Oh god, no!" shouted Phoebe

"This isn't possible, Chris is alive, right? Right? Then why is he burning, he cant die, he is still alive?" shouted Piper

"No, no, no" cried out Phoebe at the loss of her daughter and Chris

_"No!" growled Wyatt angrily and they saw the office shake_

"What the…" said Leo, amazed at the display of Wyatt's power slightly

_Angrily, Wyatt threw the fireball towards Nathaniel and he burned to death. Growling, Wyatt flicked his hands and blew up the TV too_

Even though their son killed a human, Leo and Piper didn't feel any remorse for this one

_The scene shifted and they were infront of the room where they were burning_

"I can't watch this…" said Piper

"I don't understand, if Chris is alive, then how could he be dead?" asked Paige shocked

Phoebe looked like she was going in shock

_All the men went away but they saw two persons, one boy and one girl with their heads down, walking. The men didn't notice and they went away_

_After the men went away, both of them looked up and they saw it was Chris and Prue_

"Whoa! They are alive and walking? But how?" asked Leo as he looked up at the burning

_They watched in surprise as where the bodies were burning, suddenly they disappeared in red hue_

"Wha-the bodies that were burning were Astral Projections?" asked Phoebe in shock

_Chris then looked at Prue_

_"You are simply a genius Chris, I was already thinking of my last wishes and here you made the ingenious plan to burn our astral self and even taught me how to astral projection" said Prue_

_"It's a good thing too that Astral Projection is teachable to people who don't have them" said Chris_

"Whoa! Astral Projection is teachable?" asked Paige shocked

"Yeah…yeah it is" said Leo "If a witch doesn't have it as a natural active power, it can be taught, it is the only active power that is teachable"

_"I'm shocked that Nathaniel didn't put any enchantments against spells, he put enchantments against active powers but not spells, which surprised me, if he had then I wouldn't have been able to Astral Project and that would be us burning in reality" said Chris_

"Hah! I told you, our devious whitelighter always has something under his sleeves!" said Paige giggling

"That wasn't the tune you were singing before" said Piper sighing in relief

_"At least we dodged this bullet, but this was too close" said Prue_

_"We?" asked Chris_

_"Okay! You dodged this bullet, think it is safe to orb now or will they track us?" asked Prue_

_"No, I think it is safe, to them we are dead, so we can go, let's go" said Chris and holding onto Prue they orbed away_

"Well…that was intense…" said Leo sighing in relief

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the next chapter; I just hope it wasn't too confusing. Just to explain, they hadn't put any enchantments against spells outside the prison, so when they had ran out, Chris had discreetly said a spell and astral projected, if that makes sense. Next chapter we they will get very close and get major clues towards Chris's identity.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank god they got out" said Piper and Leo nodded

Phoebe on the other hand was looking at her oldest sister and her ex-brother in law in surprise. They were the main protagonist who disliked Chris but they, they looked so relieved to see Chris escape. This made her smile, at least these memories were handy in one thing, and unknowingly her sister and Leo had started to like their young whitelighter. Paige had noticed this too and smiled at that too.

"Well, well, well, at least these memories are having an amazing side effect, look how relieve you two are at the fact that Chris wasn't really burned at stake" said Paige

"Yep, at the start of the day, you two wouldn't care that much about Chris, I would say almost bordering on hatred" said Phoebe raising her eyebrows

"I never hated Chris Phoebe, just annoyed and very frustrated but never hate" said Piper that really was the truth "However, seeing what kind of life he lead, I can see why he is how he is and so desperate for demon hunting, god if demon hunting can prevent **_this, _**I wont complain"

"I know, seeing that, I wont complain to Chris or blow him for a date anymore…" said Phoebe, feeling selfish for her behaviour now…

"I don't understand myself anymore, suspicious or not, I don't know why I treated him like I have" said Leo suddenly, he was an Elder; he was suppose to protect all the innocents, why didn't he try to protect or give Chris the benefit of the doubt? He was an innocent too but he ignored that!

"I know, we save so many innocents but we forgot that Chris is half witch too" said Paige

Before Piper could start talking, suddenly the scene shifted again

_The scene now appeared to be in P3 again, but this time it was Cole, who was looking at the window_

Phoebe froze as she looked at Cole again, shocked at the fact that sometime in the future she would marry Cole again and this time he would stay good.

"Well, another epic love story that finally prevails in the future" said Piper smiling as she looked at Cole, at which Phoebe slightly smiled

_Suddenly blue orbs swirled and it formed into Prue_

"Wow I still can't get used to the fact that Prue is a Whitelighter" said Phoebe, for the first time seeing her sister orb

_"Are they okay? Did you find them?" asked Prue_

_"Chris and Prue are fine, they orbed here although from what they came, that I am pissed at Prue for" said Cole, his eyes tightening_

"I am guessing this is after the burning" said Piper

"But what I don't understand is, if there is no Chris, why are we even seeing this?" asked Paige

"This isn't a memory that Chris physically saw but this is surrounding Chris so I guess that is why we are seeing it" said Leo, rationalizing

_"What happened?" asked Prue_

_"What happened? Because of my daughter's random rebelliousness, Chris and she were almost burned in the stake!" shouted Cole angrily_

_"What? The witch hunters had them?" asked Prue, her face pale_

_"Yes, and they barely escaped because of Chris's plan to astral project, it's a good thing you taught him how to teach other witches to astral project, if you hadn't my daughter would have burned too" said Cole_

"Wow, Prue taught Chris how to teach others to Astral Project?" said Paige outloud in surprise

"Well, I guess with Chris as her charge, she tried to teach him everything she knows" said Leo

_"Cole, she is only doing this because you smother her" said Prue_

_"I have every reason to be over protective, nothing is safe anymore, as you just saw, just as she had gone out of my watch, the witch hunters took them. Not only that, because of Prue's carelessness, it cost Chris almost his life too" said Cole_

_"Cole…" said Prue understanding in her tone, as if she finally understood what was bugging Cole more_

"Wow, it's so funny, Prue out of all of us was the one who was most suspicious of Cole, now look at that" said Piper smiling

"Guess it shows he really is good then" said Leo

_"I promised her when she died that I would protect Chris with my life too, and because of my daughter's carelessness I almost broke that promise too" said Cole, when Piper had died, he had promised her that he would protect Chris with everything he had_

_"It's not your fault Cole, so far you have done everything, to protect your daughter and Chris" said Prue_

"Whoa! Cole knew Chris's mother and promised to her to keep Chris safe" asked Phoebe surprised

"I wonder why, and by the looks of it, they were close too for Cole to be like that" said Paige

_"Besides, I am still surprised how, out of all the persons in the world, you and Piper ended up being best friends. I still cant wrap my head around that fact that Piper, my sister, explosive Piper, became your best friend and you her" said Prue smiling, Cole and Piper had become best friend, this was also why Chris was close to Cole, heck closer to Cole than he was to Leo. Cole and Victor were the only close male figure in Chris's life_

"What?" screamed Piper, Paige and Leo

Phoebe looked surprised at that

"You and Cole? Best Friends? Really?" asked Phoebe surprised

"No offense, but never in a million years I saw that one coming" said Leo surprised

"Neither did I" said Piper surprised

_"Don't be hard on her, she feels bad enough" said Prue_

"Wow, my ex source husband and you best friends? I am shocked but in a way happy I think" said Phoebe smiling

"There is one thing that is still not settling for me" said Piper "Why did Wyatt, even though he is evil, react so drastically to Chris's supposed death? He didn't care when Pratt was about to burn Prue, his own cousin, he said he didn't care what happens to her but Chris, because of Chris, he reacted so drastically, why?" asked Piper surprised

"I know what you mean, I wonder why he did that" said Leo, wondering why their son was like that

At that, the scene started shifting immediately

_It shifted into the attic in the future_

_There was a boy of 5 year old in the attic, he had dark blonde hair and he had blue eyes_

"Oh my god that is Wyatt!" said Piper and Leo spontaneously

_He was tapping his foots and his arms were crossed, he seemed to look around_

"Well, at least he wasn't that evil in his childhood then, something must have happened to him to trigger him" said Leo

_"Chr-is! Come on, show up!" shouted Wyatt impatiently as he couldn't find what or who he was looking up_

"Chris? Did Wyatt and Chris know each other in their child hood" wondered Paige

At this, Piper looked thoughtful, was it possible that her little boy would meet Chris sometime in their time?

_"Chris! Fine I give up, you win, you are officially the king of hide and seek, now show up already! I have been searching for you for 2 hours!" said Wyatt huffing_

"They are playing hide and seek?" asked Leo amused

_As soon as Wyatt said that, suddenly 2 year old Chris appeared beside Wyatt._

"That is Chris? Oh my god he is soo adorable!" screeched Phoebe instantly looking at little Chris

"Man, I am not as maternal as you two but he is adorable, I want to actually cuddle him and I am not like that" said Paige smiling

Piper watched Chris in surprise too, indeed he was adorable, just seeing him so small, and she didn't know why her maternal instincts kicked in even more in full force

"I think it is more because we are not used to seeing him, so innocent and vulnerable, seeing most the times he is so tough" said Piper

_"Hey! You cheated Chris, you were invisible, no wonder I couldn't find you" said Wyatt_

_"Oh pwease, if you had the power to be invisible too, you would have used it too in this game. Beside I would have beaten you anyway without my invisibility power" said Chris smiling proudly_

"He has the firepower of invisibility?" asked Paige surprised

"Well he is half Elder so I guess that makes sense" said Leo

_"True" said Wyatt smiling at his little brother _

_"O-kay, tell you what, since I am officially the king of hide and seek, I shall give you mercy and this time I will count and you will hide" said Chris standing tall, to do an impression of a 'king'_

_"Done deal" said Wyatt and they both did a mocking hand shake as if they were doing a deal_

"They are so adorable together" whispered Piper and Leo seemed to agree too, nodding his head

_"Count to 50" said Wyatt and disappeared in orbs and Chris closed his eyes and started counting _

_"1, 2…" started Chris _

_And slowly the scene started to fade away_

"Oh my god that was soo cute!" said Phoebe

"So Wyatt knew Chris, probably very well too, by the way they were so familiar with each other, its almost like they were best friends" said Leo

"That kind of explains him throwing a gasket at Chris's safety, but I still cant get the fact that Wyatt would care more over his best friend than his own blood?" said Paige "Not that I have anything against Chris, it just surprises me"

"I know what you mean" said Phoebe

"They are two years apart" said Piper suddenly

"So?" asked Leo confused at Piper's random fact

"Leo! They are two years apart and Wyatt is 6 months old! Which means sometime next year we might meet the Chris of our time, baby Chris" said Piper "Look at them, they look close, so next year we will meet little Chris somehow"

"Your right, we haven't thought of that, wow, to meet the little guy who's future version has been our whitelighter, that has to be weird" said Paige

"Yeah but this time we will make sure the Chris of our time that we will meet will have a better future than this, we are going to listen to him more and help him" said Piper determined, which the other sisters nodded too

"I am with you there sister" said Paige

"It's about time we start helping him, I will have to try to make amends with him when we go back" said Leo

_The scene changed and it appeared to be the Golden Gate Bridge, by the darkness it seemed to be night time and on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, there was a boy sitting on it._

The Charmed ones and Leo got closer to get a better look

_They saw Chris, but he seemed to 14 years old now and his eyes were puffy as if he had been crying_

"I wonder why he was crying" said Paige

_He seemed to look down towards the cars that were passing by_

"Oh we are high, we are very high" said Piper and instinctively held onto Leo

"Don't worry, we are in a memory, if you fall nothing will happen to you" said Leo

"That's not comforting" said Piper and Leo shrugged

_Suddenly few chimes appeared and it formed into a man with blonde hair and green eyes._

"Oh my god that's Leo! Future Leo!" shouted Phoebe

Leo looked surprised at seeing himself

"Future Leo knew Chris" asked Piper

_Leo's face was blank, but his eyes were filled with pain_

"What's wrong with you?" asked Piper

"I don't know…" said Leo confused

_Chris, seeing to hear the chimes, turned his head and looked at Leo, expressionless_

_"Well…look what the cat dragged in, must have been a very giant cat to drag his highness from his mighty perch" said Chris_

"Huh, I am guessing even in the future Chris wasn't a big fan of you" said Paige

"The question is why" said Leo

_"Chris…" Leo tried talking_

_"Stay away from me, you don't care, you never cared and when I called you, you didn't bloody come, why the hell are you here now!" shouted Chris_

"What's going on?" asked Leo confused

_"Chris your mother…" Leo tried talking, but as soon as he said that, he was flung 20 feet away from Chris_

_"Don't talk about her! It's all because of you she is gone! You didn't come, you didn't think it was important enough, I don't bloody care anymore!" shouted Chris_

_"Stay away from me" he said and disappeared in orbs, leaving Leo on the Bridge_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a short chapter, but the next one will be very long so I decided to do a short one, so here it is! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Okay…" said Piper surprised "What the hell…was that about?" asked Piper "Why did Chris snap at you in the future?" asked Piper<p>

"I don't know…" said Leo, surprised

"Well, whatever it was, he seems to hold a grudge against you, I always assumed it's because of the way you treated him since he came here, but never guessed he knew you in future and resented you for some reason" said Paige, musing

"Neither did I" said Leo

"Well, whatever it is, it probably has something to do with his mother…when future Leo mentioned Chris's mother, Chris flung him away angrily" said Phoebe

"Didn't Chris look 14 years old and he looked like he was crying?" said Paige "Maybe that memory was recently after his mother's death"

"But then why would he be angry at Leo for his mother's death?" asked Piper

"Well…he said that I never came when he called me, thinking it wasn't 'important enough', I am not sure, just theorizing, but maybe when his mother was injured and he must have called for me, but I wasn't there in time" said Leo

"But, why would you go and heal his mother? Shouldn't Prue or his dad do that? Why would Chris expect that from you?" asked Paige

"I don't know, maybe we knew each other in the future and I wasn't there, I am not sure, but you are right, it should he his father or Prue to heal his mother, maybe we will find out in time why it is, Chris is so mad at me" said Leo

"I feel bad for little Chris, to lose his mother, they were probably really close" said Phoebe

"Probably? I would say a lot, by the things Caleb said, his father was hardly around" said Paige scoffing "Naturally this would drive him to be close to his mother, at least by the looks of it, the mother loved him, god knows with his father being a wayward dad, if the mother was anything like that, I would be furious" said Paige

"I wonder how close they were though…" said Piper

As soon as she said that, it seemed to trigger a scene as colours started mixing together again

_The colours formed into one room_

Paige frowned and looked closer and gasped as she looked in closer

"That's my room, very drastically changed, but my room" said Paige surprised

_The room looked drastically changed; it seemed to be covered with several toys around the room, the bed covering was also blue, different and the colours and the wall paper were changed. There were also posters of unknown cartoon movies hanging on the wall_

"Why are we in Paige's room in the Manor? And why has it gone through extreme makeover" asked Piper

"Good question, what happened to my room?" wondered Paige

_"Phoebe, calm down, you are going crazy with the pictures, where is Ch-" shouted a familiar voice and a woman came in_

"Oh my god, that's you Piper!" screeched Phoebe shocked

Leo's eyes went wide to see Piper too

_Piper hair was longer, it went past her waist and she had her arms folded as she looked around the room_

"Not that far from the future either, you look only 2 or 3 years older" said Phoebe

Leo smiled as he saw Piper, she looked still beautiful

"But why are we seeing Piper in Chris's memories? Where is Chris anyway?" asked Paige

_Piper looked around, frowning slightly_

_"Where did he go?" asked Piper outloud_

"Who are you looking for sis?" asked Paige

"I don't know, it's my future self" said Piper rolling her eyes

_"Hey, Piper, I am not crazy with pictures, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe, she came in with a camera in her hands but stopped as she saw her sister looking around puzzled_

_"See, anyone who is missing?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows_

"Who are we suppose to be looking for?" asked Leo, as he looked around

"That is the mystery" said Piper

_"Hey! Where is the birthday boy?" asked Phoebe, as she finally noticed_

_"That was, what I was wondering" said Piper_

"Birthday boy? Do you think this is about Wyatt's birthday?" wondered Paige

_"Let's be calm, I am sure he is fine…" said Phoebe, when she saw her sister was about to lose her temper_

_They then heard a little giggle and saw little movement in the bed_

_At this, Piper raised her eyebrows, smiling; she looked at Phoebe, who also smiled as she realized everything was fine._

"I am guessing that is probably the boy you both were panicking about" said Phoebe smiling

"But why are we watching about Wyatt and not Chris?" asked Leo, assuming the boy was Wyatt

_"Okay…maybe we should panic, maybe a demon got him" said Phoebe, smiling as she said that in mocking serious tone_

_"Unfortunately the chances of that happening are sadly very high in this house" said Piper "You could be right" she said, rolling her eyes, she went closer to the bed_

_"Maybe we should start scrying" said Piper smiling_

_As soon as she said that, Piper dived to the bed and captured the form that was hidden in bed and she held him up_

_"Got you" said Piper_

_Piper then took the blanket off the face and, the past ones were shocked to see, instead of blonde hair, they saw a mop of brown hair and green eyes instead and he looked 2 years old_

"Wait…is that Chris?" asked Paige incredulously

"Uh, yeah I guess he is, oh my god…he is sooo cute! I want to cuddle him up!" squealed Phoebe

"Why is Chris with Piper?" asked Leo, very surprised

"I don't know" said Piper, staring at the memory

_"Aww sweetie, did you actually think you'd be able to hide from her eyes?" asked Phoebe at Chris, at which he rolled his eyes_

_"I did for few minutes" said Chris proudly_

_Piper smiled at that_

_"Smile for the camera, birthday boy!" said Phoebe and took a picture of Chris in Piper's arms_

_"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are you trying to blind him with that thing!" asked Piper incredulously, as she held her hands over Chris's eyes_

"Man, you are protective over Chris" said Phoebe surprised

_"Oh please, you are exaggerating it, I wouldn't blind him" said Phoebe_

_Chris then pulled Piper's sleeves and Piper looked down at Chris_

_"Can I have chocolate cake today?" asked Chris_

This caused Phoebe aww again but Piper was too absorbed in the memory to roll her eyes at her sister's antics

_"Of course peanut, it's your birthday any way" said Piper _

"Peanut?" asked Paige

Whereas Leo's jaw was practically on the floor seeing how close they seemed to be

_Chris smiled at that and then Piper picked up him, carrying him, she started stood up and started to walk_

_"Let's go, we have to decorate a lot" said Piper_

"Piper is decorating and baking for Chris?" asked Paige again

_"Will daddy come?" asked Chris, biting his lips nervously_

_At hearing that, Piper's eyes darkened_

At this, Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked puzzled at Future Piper's reaction

_"He better or else I will blow him up, a lot" said Piper, narrowing her eyes at that_

"I am guessing Piper doesn't like Chris's dad" said Paige

"But the question remains why…?" asked Leo, even more puzzled at Future Piper's reaction


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay that memory certainly raised some questions" said Phoebe breaking the ice that seemed to have formed

"You got that right, Im guessing we definitely knew Chris in the future, more than Wyatt's usual friends" said Paige

"Gee… I wonder what gave you that idea" said Piper sarcasm dripping on her every word

Paige smiled mockingly at Piper at that but then she started talking again

"Well, looking at Chris and your age gap, I think we can eliminate the idea that he is in love with Piper" said Paige

"Since that theory is out the window, why is Chris attached to Piper more than you two" said Leo

"Beats me" said Phoebe

"Forget that, did you see the way Piper was protecting Chris, she was extremely protective over him" said Paige

"I did notice that, I wonder why…" said Piper, not understanding why her future self was like that

At that sentence, a memory seemed to be triggered and a scene started forming

_It looked like a cave of something. By the looks of it they were in Underworld_

"Why are we in Underworld?" wondered Leo

_They saw few demons, maybe 5 or 6, standing in a circle, surrounding something. They went closer and saw they were surrounding a baby who seemed to me 6 months old. He had brown hair and sparkling, emerald green eyes_

"Oh my god! That is baby Chris!" shouted Phoebe as she took in the sight of the little boy "Oh he is sooo cute as a baby, I just want to eat him up"

"Phoebe, our baby neurotic whitelighter, is in a cave in Underworld, vulnerable, defenceless, surrounded by demons, and you are noticing his cuteness? Look at the bigger picture!" said Piper incredulously

"Right…sorry" said Phoebe "But we know he lives, he is alive and kicking in our time" said Phoebe

"That doesn't make this okay" said Piper angrily

At this Paige and Phoebe raised their eyebrows, few hours ago, Piper could have cared less about Chris but now she seemed to be started to get protective of him. Phoebe had an inkling Piper was reacting like this is because she had seen a glimpse of Chris's vulnerable side, that showed him he wasn't evil, just a young boy that was trying to make the future better and didn't know how to do it, and that seemed to appeal to Piper's maternal side.

"Okay, let's see why Baby Chris is in Underworld" said Leo, intervening

_They then suddenly heard a commotion and demons screaming in pain. This seemed to startle the demons that were surrounding Chris and the demons turned to see what was causing the hassle. They then saw the future Charmed ones, but bizarrely, they didn't look that old, Phoebe's hair was still short, Piper didn't look any different, the only difference was that Paige's hair was died brown again_

"I guess this happens very soon in our time, sooner than we thought, seeing none of you look that much older at all" said Leo surprised

_"Hey, get your dirty claws away from him" said Piper and flicked only one of her hand_

_As soon as she did that, there seemed to be a mini explosion in front of the entire, all of the demons chest and the demons were flung 20 feet away from Chris, in opposite direction_

"Whoa! Way to pack the power Piper, that looked like Prue's advanced telekinesis from the alternate future but even stronger, how'd you do that?" asked Phoebe

"I don't know, I haven't done that yet" said Piper shrugging "Can I, will I be able to do that? That kind of looked like a force blast? But how do I get force blast Leo? My power is manipulating molecules, how'd I get Force Blast out of that?" asked Piper

"I think it is linked with your molecular combustion, it must be a advancement and refined subsidiary power of your Molecular Combustion, you seemed to create a small explosion in front of the demons, but the force was so strong it flung them away, just like a Force Blast, so I guess when your power advances, you will gain Force Blast" said Leo amazed

"Your powers are advancing nicely, kick ass" said Paige

_As the demons were now away from Chris, Piper then started flicking both of her hands and kept blowing the demons up. Phoebe and Paige kept throwing potions which vanquished the demons that Piper hadn't vanquished. While they were busy, they didn't notice two demons who had shimmered in and surrounded Chris again. Just as the demons got close, Piper turned and noticed them. _

_They watched in surprise as Piper squinted her eyes and the demons blew up_

"Wow, did you just squint and blow?" said Paige, her mouth hanging

"I guess I did, Leo?" asked Piper, surprised as she looked at Leo

"I guess that is possible, it's like Prue's, before she channelled them through her eyes, but then when her power advanced, she was able to do it through her hands. I think same happens to you, in reverse, you did it with hands first and then in advancement you'll be able to do it with your eyes" said Leo

"Handy, can't wait" said Piper

_"Wow…they obviously haven't dealt with a mother bear before" said Paige, pointing at the remains of the demons Piper blew up with her eyes_

_They walked towards Chris but before they could get any closer, Chris vanished in bur orbs and appeared in Piper's arms, who looked shocked at the display._

"Did he just orb? He is only 6 months old!" said Leo

_"Awww, his first orb! So cute, you must be soo PROUD!" said Phoebe looking at Piper, then looked at Chris, talking in baby voice_

"Why would Piper be proud that Chris orbed for the first time?" asked Paige but Phoebe and Piper shrugged

_"I am indeed proud, but you are kind of making me feel like gag now from proud, by the faces and the voice you are talking and doing towards him" said Piper, raising her eyebrows, at which Phoebe rolled her eyes_

_"Meanie" said Phoebe in a mocking tone but then she flinched as she moved her arms_

_"What's wrong?" asked Paige_

_"Oh nothing a demon got me when I wasn't looking" said Phoebe_

_"Oh, let me take care of that then" said Paige and placed her hands above Phoebe's wound and instantly healed the wound_

"Did I just…" said Paige in shock to see her future self healing Phoebe

"Looks like you do gain your healing ability sometime in the future, soon" said Leo smiling

"You go girl" said Phoebe smiling

"Huh" said Paige, smiling proudly, she thought she would never get that power but apparently she does

_After Phoebe was healed, Piper kept inspecting Chris; who had one of his hands in Piper's hair, he had a fistful of Piper's hair and the other hand, he had his thump stuffed in his mouth_

"Aww, he is so cute" this time it was Paige who said it and not Phoebe

_"Piper, what are you doing?" asked Phoebe _

_"Playing football" said Piper sarcastically_

_"With Chris as the ball?" asked Paige sarcastically, but the look Piper gave Paige could have melt an ice, which scared Paige_

_"Sorry" said Paige and did a motion to show that she zipped her mouth_

_"Just making sure that he is fine and in one piece, if one of his hair is bend, then I will resurrect the demons and blow them up again" said Piper_

"Wow, that is not overprotective, at all" said Phoebe

_"Third time this week, man Chris is breaking Wyatt's record; of the number of demons that have tried or successfully kidnapped him" said Phoebe_

"Wow, Chris broke Wyatt's record, with so many demons coming after Wyatt, I didn't think that was possible" said Phoebe

_"Yeah they seem even more persistent in kidnapping Chris than they were with Wyatt" said Piper_

"Makes sense, kind of" commented Leo

"What do you mean?" asked Piper

"Well, if Chris is equally as strong as Wyatt, and the demons get the wind of it, they will do anything to get their hands on Chris, to have one who is equally as powerful as the Twice Blessed, if they turn Chris evil, that it will be like having evil Wyatt, which would be bad, so they'd try even harder to get Chris if they cant get Wyatt" said Leo

"Lovely, I kind of feel bad for Chris's mother then, god so many demons after her little son, maybe Piper and Chris's mother can bond because of their babynapping experience" suggested Paige

_"Let's go back then, I can't believe you orbed buddy" said Paige smiling proudly too_

"Looks like its not only Piper who is attached to Chris, we seem like that way too but not as extreme as Piper" said Paige

_"Well are you surprised, he's been able to use telekinesis when he was only 6 hours old, it's about time he orbed" said Piper smiling_

"He WHAT?" asked Piper

_"Come on" said Paige and Piper, Phoebe held onto Paige "Up, up and away" she said and three of them orbed out_

_The scene then disappeared_

"His been able to use telekinesis since he was 6 hours old" said Phoebe, trying to digest that

"What I am trying to digest is, why would Piper know Chris when he was 6 hours old? I highly doubt Wyatt would make friends with a newborn baby, surely, he'll wait until Chris is old enough" said Paige

"Maybe, we meet him while trying to save him from demons, maybe he was an innocent in the future" said Leo

"Imagine that, our Whitelighter, who is protecting and guiding us now, we, one day are going to protect him, the mini version" said Paige smiling

"But what I don't get is, why would we and you know him, when he was a new born. Surely demons do not attack new born babies, I hope not anyway, they wouldn't be able to find out about Chris being that strong when he is new born! Heck, the demons waited until Wyatt was 2 days old did they attacked Wyatt, it took them that long to find out about Wyatt's status. Something is just not right, I feel like we are missing something that's very **_obvious, _**in our face****but we're still not seeing it" said Phoebe, feeling very frustrated

"It seems the more we see the memories, instead of getting answers, we just end up with even more questions" said Piper sighing

"Maybe your right, but what are we suppose to see, everything is practically there but I don't see it, what ever **it **is" said Leo

Before they could analyse, lights surrounded them and another memory was taking place

_The lights formed into the Manor's living room, but this time it looked slightly different, there were several more toys on the floor. They were surprised when they saw a woman with long flowing straight brown hair, which went past her waist, and brown eyes._

Leo's eyes went wide as he noticed it was Future Piper again

"It's you again, but you look 4 years older" said Paige

_Piper seemed to walk up and down impatiently, and by the look of her face she did not look. Her arms were folded_

"And you are very, very mad, for you to walk up and down, that means the last stage of your wrath" said Phoebe

"What? I don't have stages!" said Piper

"Yes, you do Piper, stages that Paige and I have memorized, as a sign of how mad you are" said Phoebe

"I don't have stages do I?" asked Piper looking at Leo

"You kind of do" said Leo

Piper wanted to disagree but then simply looked at the memory

_Suddenly orbs appeared and Piper turned around. The orbs formed into Future Leo, who was in golden robe._

_"Piper…" Leo tried to talk but Piper cut him off_

_"No Leo, no means no" said Piper_

"I wonder what you did in the future, that had Piper in her last stage" said Paige looking at Leo

_"No Leo, you are not sending our son to Magic School" said Piper again_

"Son? Magic school? Why are we seeing about Wyatt and not Chris?" asked Leo, assuming the son they were talking about was Wyatt

_"Piper, just listen to me please!" pleaded Leo_

_"No, I am his mother and I know what's good for him, he is not going there do you hear me?" said Piper_

_"Well, I am his father, I want him to go there" said Leo_

_"Well, you sure don't act like one half the time" said Piper angrily_

"What does that mean?" asked Leo confused

_"What do you mean by that?" asked Leo_

_"What do I mean by that? Are you so blind? You haven't been in any of his birthdays, you never come, you keep leaving your bloody letters and always put him second. I am the one who has too pick up pieces that you never look at, that you never probably even think about Leo. Do you know how much you've hurt him over the years and still do because of your absentee behaviour when it comes to him! Huh? He asked him why does his father hate him so much?" said Piper_

"What?" said Piper and looked at Leo

"I don't know why I would treat Wyatt like that" said Leo confused and horrified

"Well I guess being an Elder got to you in your head sometime in the future" said Paige, shocked at Future Piper's words

_"I don't have him Piper" said Leo_

_"Well, you sure don't act like you love him either" said Piper_

_"Piper, he needs to go to magic school, to learn more of his power" said Leo_

_"No he doesn't, he hates it there, he tells me and I listen to him, I wont sent him to Magic School anymore, he will go to a normal school and I, Phoebe and Paige, will teach him but he wont go to a place which he hates, unlike you I actually listen to him when he talks to me" said Piper_

_"I listen to him" said Leo defensively_

_"When was the last time you talked to him then? Huh? Tell me" said Piper_

_"I…I haven't had time" said Leo "I was busy with my duties"_

_"Lies…you have time to spend time and talk with Wyatt, but when it comes to **him, **you are busy!" shouted Piper "You are unbelievable Leo" she said shaking her head_

"Wait, Im confused, who are we talking about then if Leo has time for Wyatt, who doesn't he have time for and why is Piper so mad about that?" asked Phoebe

_"Wyatt is doing great in Magic School, he will also like it after a while, like him" said Leo_

_"Because he is **not **Wyatt, he is a different person, he is Wyatt's brother, his litter brother, your second son and he is a different, individual person, you cannot compare him to Wyatt or ignore him because of Wyatt, Leo" said Piper_

"Wyatt's what?" shouted Leo

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, Like it? Hate it? Leave a review. Yes, I know some of you are probably frustrated about how blind they are being but…have no fear, this is a revelation fic so sometime they will find out, I just wont tell when.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Piper, I love him just as much as I love Wyatt" Leo told Piper but she shook her head_

_"Maybe you do, maybe you don't but Leo, I honestly feel like I don't know you anymore Leo, so can you just leave?" said Piper as she shook her head_

_Leo looked like he wanted to talk but then he sighed as well and orbed out_

_After Leo left, the lamp, which was situated where Leo originally was, blew up into pieces._

"Wow, you really pissed her off" said Paige as she looked at the pieces of lamp which Piper blew up

_Piper then rolled her eyes and turned around_

_After this the scene started fading…_

"Wyatt's little brother? Wyatt will have a little brother? We're gonna have another son!" shouted Leo as he looked at Piper

Piper looked shocked at the prospect, and if Leo was the dad that would mean they must get back together some time soon to have a second son.

"Wow, you two are going to have another baby boy!" said Phoebe surprised

"And apparently for some reason, you'd also play favourites with Wyatt and ignore your second son" said Phoebe as she then looked at Leo

At this Piper was looking at Leo in surprise, she knew Leo loved Wyatt; he would do anything for Wyatt so why wouldn't he do the same for their second son. At this, Piper still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she would have another little boy; it was surprising since she never thought after Leo she could have another son but she knew she would love him regardless.

"I don't understand why I would do that, surely I would love both of my sons" said Leo confused on why he would do that in the future

"I don't know why but something in the future makes you like that in the future. Guess you have officially become an Elder, cold, and not caring what happens down here" said Paige

Piper glared at Paige at this when she saw how down Leo looked at that, but Paige shrugged, she wasn't happy that this unknown nephew of hers wasn't being treated rightly

"Even bigger question, we cast the spell to know more about Chris, why did we learn about Piper and Leo's second son?" asked Paige

"Probably a glitch in the spell" guessed Piper "But I'm glad we had that little glitch, otherwise we wouldn't have found out the fact about our second son or about Leo"

Leo was about to say something when another memory started

_This time it formed into the Halliwell kitchen, on top of the table, sitting was a 1 year old Chris. Piper took out some cookies from the oven and placed them._

_Suddenly one cookie was surrounded by swirl of orbs and appeared in Chris's hands but he started crying as he touched it_

_Piper, who heard the cry turned around. Chris instinctively held up his arms for Piper _

_Piper instantly came closer to Chris and picked him up instinctively _

_"Boo boo" said Chris pointing his hand_

At this Phoebe cooed instantly

_"Peanut, how many times have I told you, no orbing cookies that are directly out of the oven, they are burning hot" said Piper shaking her head, but held him closer_

_And Chris stopped crying at that_

"Aww, you are so cute with Chris Piper" said Paige

"I can't believe I am saying this but I can't wait till we find baby Chris, he is soo adorable, I just want to cuddle him up" said Phoebe

"Yes, he is very sweet and so far his intentions are good, I don't know why or how we misunderstood him so badly" said Leo

Piper herself smiled at the sight too

_When Chris pointed towards the cookies again, Piper rolled her eyes but then took out a plate and plated some cookies on them and held in close to Chris, at which he giggled_

"Piper is so natural with Chris it is very strange…" said Leo, observing the way his future ex-wife was with Chris

"Leo, Piper is the mother of the family, she is the only one who has a kid" said Phoebe "Of course she is good"

"I know but with him it's different, I've seen Piper with other kids, Wyatt's friends, but with Chris it seems more different" said Leo

"I see what you mean" said Piper, even she was surprised how attached her future self was

Why is it she is so caring towards Chris? Sure he is a baby but Wyatt had other friends and she wasn't like that with them

_"Unbelievable" called out a voice and Paige walked in, with her hair dyed brown "When I orb some cookies, you don't let me eat any but when he orbs it, you let him have it, it aint right, totally biased I tell you" said Paige as she stood next to Piper_

"You what?" asked Paige surprised as she looked at Piper

_"Tsk, tsk Paige, are you 1 year old?" asked Phoebe_

_"What? No" said Paige_

_"Do you have an irresistible smile?" said Phoebe to Paige but she also patted Chris's hair_

_"Probably not in comparison" said Paige rolling her eyes_

_"Then it's pretty obvious on why Piper lets him get away" said Phoebe smiling "With that smile of his, he can even get away with murder" she said joking_

_Piper smiled but frowned at that example_

_"Yes, but I hope not" said Piper at the murdering example "As long as he actually doesn't go around murdering people, I'm fine with the smile" said Piper looking at Chris_

_"Right?" asked Piper_

_And Chris nodded_

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but…Chris seems to have Piper wrapped around his finger" said Phoebe

"I know what you mean" said Leo as he saw that

"Wow, if someone had told me hours ago that Piper, out of all of us, Piper would be the one to be so protective over Chris in the future, I would have suggested on having that person committed" said Paige

Piper then glared at Paige

"What? Out of three of us you were the most reluctant and hated Chris" said Paige

"I never hated him, perhaps dislike but not hatred, that's too strong word" said Piper

_The scene faded and it formed into another one_

_This one was still in the kitchen, this time there was future Piper but she looked older and next to her was a Chris, who looked 8 years old, his hair longer, brown and his eyes a more darker shade of green._

_There were two batches of cookies when Phoebe came in_

_"Hey! Oh what's that smell" said Phoebe as she came in _

_"Where's Little Prue?" asked Piper_

_"Oh she is with Cole at home, what is that smell, it smells delicious!" said Phoebe_

_"Oh…sample of chocolate chip cookies for my future sous chef, taste it" said Piper smirking_

"Sous chef? But I own a club not a restaurant, don't I?" said Piper

"Unless in the future you finally decide to open your own restaurant too" said Phoebe smiling

"It's a possibility" said Leo

_Phoebe took one and ate it, instantly she gave a satisfied moan_

_"This is good, hire whoever made this" said Phoebe_

_"Hmm, I would but I can't now" said Piper_

_"Why not?" asked Phoebe_

_"Cause if I do it now, then it could be considered child labour" said Piper smirking proudly_

This confused the past ones

"What does she mean child labour?" asked Paige

_Phoebe looked confused but when Chris started giggling, she looked at him until her light bulb clicked_

_"Chris, Chris made this?" asked Phoebe as she tried to wrap her head around that fact_

_"Yep" said Piper beaming _

"Chris baked it? But he is 8!" said Phoebe shocked

Even Piper looked surprised

_"Oh, this is delicious, good job Chris, if this is this good now, by the time your in your 20's you are going to be a smashing cook" said Phoebe as she ate even more "Then again, why am I not surprised, you are under Piper's guidance" said Phoebe_

"Under Piper's guidance?" wondered Leo outloud

"I'm guessing Piper taught him how to cook and if she taught him how to cook, she probably also taught him her potion talents" said Paige

"But why?" asked Piper wondering

_"Well, I have to pass my culinary skills to one of them, Wyatt is a lost cause when it comes to cooking. He seems to have inherited Leo's cooking skills" said Piper_

"Hah! See I told you, Piper taught him everything" said Paige

"Well, there goes your hope of teaching Wyatt cooking, at least you can pass them off to our future whitelighter" said Phoebe

_"Do you like it?" asked Chris pulling Piper's shirt to get her attention_

"Aww, he wants your approval" said Phoebe

_"Definitely, they are very good peanut, I love it" said Piper smiling_

_Suddenly the scene then started fading away…_

"Well, that was enlightening" said Paige

"Yes, Chris is turning out to be very close to family, it seems that in the future it seems norm for Chris to be in the Manor. None of us looked surprised to see Chris in Manor or with Piper. We also seem very comfortable with him" said Phoebe

"Definitely shows how close you are with him" said Leo

"Now I feel kind of bad, it looks like he has known us his entire life and we treated him like a stranger" said Paige

_This time another memory seemed to take place. It looked like it was in the Halliwell Living room. Chris looked around 14 years old and he was sitting in the couch slouched on it. He also had a little pout_

_Piper had walked in but stopped when she saw Chris sitting like that_

_"Chris, sweetie what's wrong? Why are you sitting like that? I thought you were going out with Wyatt and his friends?" said Piper as she sat next to Chris_

"Wyatt left without Chris? But I thought if they were best friends Chris would go with Wyatt" said Leo confused

_"Wyatt's friends are mean, they said they didn't want to hang around with a 'kid' like me" said Chris sulking_

"What! And Wyatt still went with them? I thought they were good friends" said Piper, feeling slightly angry at her son for abandoning his good friend

_"Hmm, what about your friends?" asked Piper_

_"Well, all of them have flu, including Caleb, so I can't hang with them either" said Chris_

"Huh, so Chris knew Caleb at this age too" commented Paige

_"Huh, well that sucks doesn't it" said Piper_

_When she saw that Chris was still brooding, Piper then got up_

_"Okay, how about we bake a cake?" said Piper, knowing that cooking always cheers him up, just like her_

_Chris seemed to perk up at that_

"Look likes Chris likes cooking, kind of reminds me of someone else in this room" said Paige

"By the looks of it Piper has influenced Chris a lot" said Leo

_"Chocolate Cake?" asked Chris in a hopeful tone_

_When Piper nodded, his face lite up and he got up enthusiastically too _

"Hmm…I can see why Chris is partially towards Piper now…" mused Paige

"Why?" asked Piper curiously and even Leo looked interested

"Piper, don't you see? He seems to have practically spent all of his time with you, he looks up to you, you look after him and you are very protective and caring for him. Obviously he will be partial and attached to you" said Paige

Piper, Phoebe and Leo absorbed those details and thought about it

"I wonder, who Chris's mother is and why we haven't seen him yet, I mean in every memory Chris is with Piper and Piper is protecting him, but where is his mother?" asked Phoebe

Yet, neither of them knew the answer

_As they were standing, suddenly few 10 demons flamed in_

_Piper instinctively flicked her hand and blew 5 of them up_

_One of the demons, aimed a energy ball at Chris, but Chris orbed out and then orbed in, flipped his hands and telekinetically knocked the demon of its feet. Chris then telekinetically threw the demon in front of Piper, which she blew it up effortlessly. When all of them were vanquished, Piper sighed in relief_

"Well that was one quick demon attack" said Phoebe surprised

_ However, the relief was short lived; another demon had shimmered in while Piper and Chris weren't looking. It then aimed an athame towards Chris. Piper had barely noticed it but when she did, it was too close. She barely had time to freeze or blow it up so she did the only thing she could think of, she pushed Chris out of the way, but in doing so she got hit by the athame. The demon then shimmered away._

"No! Piper" said Phoebe in shock to see her sister injured

_Chris looked confused but when he turned around he saw his fallen mother. _

_"No!" shouted Chris as he went closer towards her "Why did you do that!" asked Chris as he came closer towards her_

_Piper didn't reply but she smiled sadly_

_"Dad, Prue, Wyatt! Anyone come now!" shouted Chris "Dad! Please come" whimpered Chris "Damn it, Leo!"_

"Leo, why aren't you there? Piper is injured, surely you'll be able to feel that!" shouted Paige

"I don't know…" said Leo, seeing Piper injured and no sign of his future self was making him nervous

He'll come; he'll have to come, because if he didn't…he didn't want to think of the end of that sentence

Piper on the other hand looked shocked to see her future self injured, she didn't know how else to feel

_"They won't make it in time sweetie" said Piper _

"No, Leo will make it, he'll have to" said Phoebe, trying to reassure herself, there was no way she'd lose another sister some time in the future

"Where the hell is Prue? I mean if she is Chris's whitelighter, she can come and heal Piper!" said Paige frustrated

Piper then looked at Leo who looked scared for the first time

_"No they'll come, don't go…mom don't go" said Chris as he saw his mother was slipping…_

Even though the others were shocked to see Piper injured, Paige seemed to be the only one who noticed one thing, as others were more absorbed with the fate of future Piper.

"Wait…did he just call Piper mom?" asked Paige


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys, it took a while. I kind of hit a writer's block involving this story. Here is another chapter, but this might be shorter compared to all the others. But I decided to write again, so here it is. I know some people are finding it incredulous on how the Charmed ones and Leo didn't pick up the enormous hints about Chris, but when you think about it, it makes sense on why. **

**Chris has been with them a whole year, they had mistrusted him for a while, the fact that Chris could be in anyway related to them would have never crossed their mind, especially to Piper or Leo as they didn't exactly treat him greatly, unfortunately they treated him the worst out of everyone. They can't imagine for him to be family so that is why they had been very blind when it came to the enormous hints that have been dropped around. This is also why they thought of ANYTHING but the fact that he was family; as to them that would seem impossible, until the truth is shoved in their faces.**

**Anyway, here it is, one of the most highly anticipated chapters. The cat is FINALLY out of the bag after 11 chapters! But have no fear; the story is far from over**

* * *

><p>"Mom…he called you mom" said Paige, her eyes widening<p>

Piper and Leo froze, whereas Phoebe looked shocked to core

"You don't think that…" started Phoebe, not finishing it as she was finding it hard to finish "But that's impossible, right?" she said confused

Still confused and not quiet believing where the thought was leading, Piper and Leo both looked at the memory

_Future Piper didn't look surprised to hear Chris call her mom_

_"Guess I won't be there to beat off all the girls, when you grow up peanut" said Piper smiling sadly_

_"No mommy don't go…" said Chris crying openly now_

_But it was too late, Piper didn't move anymore…_

"His mother died on his 14th birthday and he couldn't heal her…" said Paige, remembering all that they had learned from the memories before this particular one

"And he called _Piper _his mother" said Phoebe looking at Piper "God, Piper, Leo, Chris _is_ your second son" she said, shocked as she tried to digest this shocking revelation

"God…this explains so much, why he is so close, why Piper showers him with love. For god's sake, he, he is a splitting image of Piper, same hair, same facial features with Leo's eye colour. Heck, he looks more like a Halliwell than Wyatt does, along with the infamous Halliwell stubbornness with Piper's sarcasm. How couldn't we put this all together before this!" shouted Paige in disbelief

"No…no, it can't be true, it's impossible, it has to be a trick" said Piper, speaking up for the first time since the end of that memory

"Piper, honey, it is the truth. Chris is your son" said Phoebe looking at Piper

"Look I know you don't like him Piper, but god he is your son" said Paige irritated that Piper would dislike her son so much that she wouldn't accept him as her son?

"It's not that! I don't dislike him, but he cant be my son" said Piper adamantly

"Why not, it seems so obvious now that he is? I feel stupid that I didn't put those things together…" said Paige

"Because if he is my son, then that means this whole year I have treated my own son horribly, I shouted a him, I-god I even threw him out of his own house!" shouted Piper, finally letting the dam break, teas springing from her eyes

"Oh…honey" said Paige, now finally understanding why her sister had been in denial and went towards her sister, hugging her

Phoebe sighed sadly looking at her sister; she knew they were taking it the worst. She then looked at Leo, to see how he was fairing and she also froze. Leo was frozen there; his eyes were also filled with tears

"Leo…" called out Phoebe

"He hates me, he hates me with a good reason too. God I mistreated my son here and in future. I favoured Wyatt over him…I almost-I tried to recycle his soul…" whispered Leo almost falling on his knees

"Oh honey, you didn't know, none of us knew or suspected it, and it's not your fault" said Phoebe

"That's still not a good enough reason…god, even if he wasn't our son, how could we treat anybody's son like-like that" said Piper agonized

"And I am an Elder; I don't understand how I treated him like that, why I didn't give him benefit of the doubt" said Leo

"Guys, come on, pull up. We still have a second chance, a second shot. Chris is still in our time, we still have time to fix it. Besides we have started to anyway, I mean for past few weeks we have been treating him well" said Paige

"Besides, Chris hasn't been born yet, you, we all will get a second chance to change it all" said Phoebe

"That doesn't change what we have done…" said Leo

"God…he must hate us now…" said Piper

"Sweetie, he doesn't hate you, for god's sake he found enough love to heal you Piper, remember? You're his mother, he doesn't hate you honey…" said Paige trying to reassure the distraught mother

"God…this is all a mess" whispered Leo

"But we will fix it, I know we will, we have to" said Paige sighing

Just then they all froze as light surrounded them again, another memory being triggered. Piper and Leo flinched, not knowing what else held in the memories…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Back at the Present<strong>

Chris sighed as he watched the cars driving away, from the top of theGolden GateBridge

He knew he had freaked out today, a lot but seeing her injured, in the same exact place, that frightened him and brought out a terrible déjà vu; he lost it. Yet by some twist of luck, he had gained healing power.

He never thought he could gain healing, heck even Wyatt had healing, before he became evil and all. Aunt Paige had it; he was the only weak link that didn't have that. Now he finally gained the power which had held him back

He sighed, he knew he had to orb back to the Manor. He knew they had questions and that he couldn't stay here cooped up all the time, no matter how much he wanted to. Rolling his eyes, he orbed away

As his orbs formed, he was surprised to see the Manor was oddly empty. Confused, he closed his eyes and tried to sense them, but to his utter horror and shock; he couldn't sense them at all!

"What the hell?"


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys, got a bad news. There won't be any update on any of my stories, until July, because next month, and in June, I have to give my GCSEs exams (yikes). So I won't be updating till July, since that'll be summer for me, I'll have more time and update, but until then I won't be updating, so sorry guys. You'll have to wait. I hope I don't lose you guys and you guys still follow the stories when I update after my exams! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE MY READERS: I have a poll relating to all my stories in my profile, please vote guys!**

Yes I'm back, this story is officially back, up and running. I hope you like this chapter, I know it's short but its been a while and its gonna take me time to get all my previous ideas back in my head. Here it is! Please review cause they motivate me!

* * *

><p>Back in the Manor, Present<p>

Confused and now panicking, Chris started flickering through the Book, hoping to find any clues as to where they all went. He couldn't find any demon which could wipe or destroy their existence. He had even orbed Up there, to see if other Elders knew where Leo or the Charmed ones one. They didn't know, they all tried to help, well most of them. He glowered as he remembered Gideon. There was something about that Elder that did not sit well with him and he did not trust him one bit.

Gideon simply did not care that Leo was missing and the Charmed ones.

Irritated, he growled and a table blew up. He sighed when he saw what he did.

_'Mom will not be happy that I blew up that table...'_thought Chris sheepishly

On the bright side, he knew that physically Piper and Leo were probably okay and definitely alive. Because if they were dead, then he wouldn't even exist! That's the only thing that kept him calm and stable.

He felt helpless when suddenly blue orbs started to appear in front of him. He looked up, thinking it was Paige or Leo, hoping it was them. But when they formed, he was shocked who it was. Green eyes and straight dark brown hair greeted him. It was none other than Late Prue Halliwell, his whitelighter.

"Prue? What are you doing here? I thought you're still not allowed to be summoned" asked Chris

"Not allowed when the others are here" said Prue folding her arms

"What are you still doing here, anyway?" asked Chris

"Chris, you have to calm down. Their fine" said Prue, she knew what her sisters and brother-in-law were up to. She kept eye on them, mostly because her charge, Chris was with them. Imagine her surprise when she found out her first charge was her sister's second son, who hasn't even been born _and _was acting as her sister's whitelighter. Yep, they certainly lead a complicated life.

Chris looked confused at first but then his eyes went wide.

"You know where they are? Where, tell me?" said Chris

"I can't tell you where they are, but they are really safe Chris, I'm not lying" said Prue

But Chris wanted answers, he was not going to let her get away. Prue must have sensed her charge's determination, because she stiffened

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you" saying that, Prue orbed out, before Chris could stop her orbs.

He then sighed in irritation. Oh he was not going to give up. Just then an idea entered his head. He grabbed a pen and paper. He would bring them back, even if he has to cook up a darned spell.

* * *

><p>The Charmed ones and Leo waited as the lights dissolved. They were still recovering from the latest discovery as another memory assaulted them.<p>

_They seemed to be in P3 again. One figure stood in the room._

_The figure was a girl, and she seemed 18 years old._

Phoebe, as well as others, walked closer towards the figure and then Phoebe gasped. Because she recognized her. It appeared to be none other then her daughter Prue, and she looked remarkably older.

"Is that little Prue?" said Piper as she observed

"Yes, she is..." said Phoebe sighing at the sight of her daughter

_Prue was pacing back at forth, the book seemed to be sitting on a table. Finally she stopped, as if making a decision, she brought out some candles and lighted them. After which she sighed and started saying a spell._

_'Hear these words, h__ear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide'_

_After Prue cast the summoning spell, white orbs swirled in front of her._

The Charmed ones gasped when they saw who it was.

_Standing there was none other than Piper Halliwell, who Prue seemed to have summon._

"Well, that definitely reinforces reality" said Piper at seeing her own ghost

_"PJ honey, what's wrong?" asked Piper, looking at her niece_

_"We don't know what to do anymore..." said Prue, with unshed tears in her eyes._

_Piper sighed sadly but before she could say anything, the door opened and in walked Chris. But he looked older as well, around 21 years old._

Piper and Leo's eyes went wide when they saw the clothes Chris was wearing. He was wearing a red shirt, with a jacket and jeans. The part that shocked them was that he wore the same exact clothes he had worn when he first came to their time, when they first saw him.

"Didn't he wear that when he first came in?" commented Phoebe, saying out loud what the parents were contemplating

"I guess this is the time Chris goes back to our time" said Paige

_Chris was about to say something but his eyes went wide when he saw who was standing there. It was none other than his mom, well her ghost and he felt paralysed looking at her._

_"Mom" said Chris, shocked_

_Piper smiled proudly as she saw her son. _

_"Look at your peanut, you've grown so much" said Piper happily whereas Chris still stared at her._

_He then tore his gaze from Piper and then at Prue._

_"I summoned her Chris" said Prue apologetically __because she knew he had taken Aunt Piper's death hard and seeing her was shocking for him._

_"What did the team decide then?" asked Prue_

"Decide what?" asked Leo curiously

"Probably for Wyatt..." said Piper sadly, she disliked the fact that her one son was evil and terrorizing her other son.

"We'll change this" said Leo, seeming to understand what she was thinking about.

_"We've decided that we are taking the last resort" said Chris, walking closer towards them_

_"Which is?" asked Piper looking at her son, curiously_

_"Looks like I am time travelling..." said Chris_


End file.
